


The Stars That Fade

by Chelseadaggz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseadaggz/pseuds/Chelseadaggz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson pays Regina a visit to punish her in the way he see's fit for the crimes she committed against him. Will Emma realize too late what she has actually been feeling for the brunette after all this time? Trigger warnings - suggested rape (no detail of the act), violence Kind of AU - set after Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Hold up, hold on_

_Don't be scared_

_You'll never change what's been and gone_

_May your smile, shine on_

_Don't be scared_

_Your destiny may keep you warm_

_Cause all of the stars are fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see them someday_

_Take what you need and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

* * *

She ghosted a hand over the bruise that was beginning to darken her cheekbone, mascara trailed down her face like fading black rivers as her deep red lips remained smudged across her face. Red rimmed eyes flickered across the once perfectly put together features of the formerly strong reflection she once found upon sitting at her vanity table. Dark locks were sticky and matted with dirt and her own blood, the pounding in her head suggested her need to visit the hospital yet she could not bring herself to rise from the safety of her moonlit room, no one knew she was there; no one would bother looking for her anyway. Pale skin was almost translucent in the night darkened room, the tear in her blouse made way for jagged red marks, scratches that led from underneath the jaw right the way down to her navel, they were bleeding slightly but not enough to drip away. How would she face anyone now? How could she allow her son to see her in such a way? Would he even care or would he see it as justice for the evil she had once committed? The answer was something she hoped she would never learn.

As her leg shifted slightly she felt the rip in her stocking grow larger, the skin it circled was raw and bleeding. Bile rose in her throat as she looked at the state of her clothes, her skirt was torn up to the very last thread at her hip where she was sure she would find finger sized bruises upon inspection. One heel lay broken on the floor somewhere on the lower level of the house as the other still remained on the foot that rested on the floor at an awkward angle. She could feel the searing pain burning throughout her aching joints; he would be marked and bruised also. If the residual skin beneath her once long nails was anything to go by she had got him good...but not as he had her. It was getting to a point now where she wasn't able to identify if some of the blood on her body was her own or whether it was his also. She could vaguely remember a popping sound as her fist connected with his nose yet it didn't bring her any satisfaction nor did it give him any reason to stop the attack.

Tears still fell from her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to stop them, why should she? No one was here, she needn't put on a show of strength, he knew of her past and what he had done to her. It was much worse than just a simple attack, it was a reawakening of her darkest memories, and the nightmares that once haunted her now lay on the surface once more.

_"It is character building dear, take the rage you feel and use it."_

She scowled as her mother's voice filled her head; she had made her voice hoarse on numerous occasions in her desperate pleas for help from the one person who should protect her from such horrors. She had lost faith in her father years before, no matter how much he claimed to love her he never seemed to take a stand for his little girl. He would merely lock himself away in his study at night pressing cushions to his ears so as not to hear the full extent of Regina's screams as her body was whipped and marked by her mother's dark magic. No one had ever stood up for her so why would that change now? She would merely have to spend a few days locked away in order to heal some and then would she track down her old tutor in order to have him remove the leather band that still remained around her wrist, she hadn't known what it was at first but when she was unable to summon a fireball to stop his advances she could hazard a guess. He had planned it…for how long? Why now when everything had calmed for everyone? It hadn't been long since she had returned from Neverland with her son; the town had been too caught up in celebrations of safety to address any old grievances. Especially him, she hadn't seen the man since he had helped her in acquiring the apple for the Saviour's curse.

* * *

" _And to what do I owe the pleasure Jefferson?" she drawled taking in the familiar gleam of insanity bouncing around his wide eyes. The basket hung loosely from her arm as she picked the last apple from her tree to place inside. It had been a trying day, Henry had given her a flying visit in order to update her on the progress of his school work and keep her off his back for another few days before Emma would force him to visit once again. It had seemed that nothing she could do would ever change his opinion now and if she were honest she wasn't sure she had the strength to try anymore._

_His eyes lingered on the ground in front of her feet as he became lost within his own madness, hearing a huff of impatience however was enough to bring him back to the situation at hand. "I was merely hoping to become reacquainted my dear Queen," she looked at him with confusion, this man hated her so there was no way he was here merely for the company, he seemed to catch onto her train of thought also. "you know, I've always admired the connection we share."_

_She watched as a confident hand dipped into the basket and pulled one of her honeycrisp apples to parted lips, he watched in eager anticipation for her reaction when she caught up to the conversation, trademark scowl in place she practically spat her response at him. "We have_ nothing  _in common Hatter; let that be known right now!"_

" _Oh, but I think we do…you see," she took a step back to match the one he took towards her yet he was still quicker in placing a hand within her dark locks and pulling her almost flush against him, her only salvation was the basket she still clung to. "Both of us yearn for the love of our children yet will never receive it and both for only one reason…" his hot breath against her neck caused her to squirm uncomfortably, he had always had this effect on her yet she had never been as frightened as she was now. He was dangerous, he had kidnapped Mary Margaret and held the Saviour hostage not so long ago in a fit of madness and now that the curse was broken but he still did not have his daughter back, well he had fallen over the edge into the abyss._

" _And what is that?" she was glad her voice remained steady even when her heart was beating a mile a minute, his breath was laced with some form of alcohol yet she couldn't identify it, it was definitely familiar to her and caused the contents of her stomach to roll violently as she felt cracked lips scratching against her neck before trailing up towards her ear._

" _You"_

* * *

Regina could practically hear the scene playing before her as she sat in her empty home, the sound of her heels pounding against wooden flooring rebounding from the open space, her whimpers dancing on the cold air within the mansion. She didn't scream, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction and it was pointless anyway, no one would come even if they did hear.

She was sure she would have to replace the living room carpet; he had thrown her through the glass coffee table at the first chance he got. Regina could remember the feeling of blood trickling from the back of her head being soaked into the cream surface beneath her. The stairs would reveal a trail of blood from her knees as she had managed to use what was left of her upper body strength to pull her broken body up to her bedroom. She couldn't yet bring herself to look at the damage though, she wasn't ready to see the extent of what he had done to her…sure she had been through it but right now her head was a blur, her eyes flickered dizzyingly from one side to another as she tried to focus, she was still bleeding, she knew that but there was nothing she could do. Phoning an ambulance was futile, there was no way Whale or any other doctor would treat her and she had no friends to speak of, this was it…maybe she was going to die here, broken and alone…

"Just like you wanted Mother…" she spoke aloud to her reflection before darkness took hold of her.

* * *

"Kid come on, you're gonna be late!" Emma shouted up the stairs to her son's room, he was an absolute monster to get out of bed in the mornings. Sure, she hated pulling herself out of her beds warm embrace, especially on cold days such as today but school's school.

She waited until she heard the tell-tale grumble from above and the sharp bang on the ground to indicate that he had finally rolled himself out and onto the floor. Emma had warned that the bruises on his knees were going to become permanent if he didn't stop and just get up like a normal person but all she ever received was a shrug in response.

The toast popped from the toaster invitingly before she heard her mother enter the room looking every inch the princess turned teacher that she was…Snow had been adamant that she remain within the school as she had helped these children grow academically for the last 29 years…yeah, Emma still had trouble getting her head around the fact that all of Henry's classmates should in fact be older than her.

"Good morning sweetheart," while it was true that Emma had longed for the day she would have a mother and father, it was still hard to adjust to the change in her relationship with the woman she had come to know as her best friend and roommate, the woman she had shared every secret and, embarrassingly, sexual fantasy about a certain resident of the town with…she was never going to live any of that down. "Are you working today?"

"Yeah," she grumbled whilst wiping crumbs from the kitchen counter and onto the floor much to Snow's dismay, "would you be able to bring Henry home with you after school? I've got tons of paperwork and I don't really feel up to a confrontation with Regina about work that literally does not need to be done."

She smiled knowingly at her daughter before nodding that she would bring her grandson home with her.

* * *

After waving her son and mother off to school she jumped into her bug and made the short journey over to the Sheriff's station, David…her father…well, whatever, was perched on the edge of her desk looking slightly sheepish. 9am and already she could tell this was going to be a long day. "What's up?" Emma asked, truly unsure if she actually wanted the answer.

"Well, uhm…we've had a couple calls about an incident last night…well, it's not really an incident just a few concerns-"

"What is it Dad?" she cut off his ramblings and ignored the flush of pride at hearing his title before he composed himself once more ready to take on the brunt of Emma's rant.

"We received some calls late last night and early this morning that Jefferson had been seen out and about…" she looked at him only with confusion, why should she care if the alleged Mad Hatter was pottering around Storybrooke once more. At her expression he continued, "he was at Regina's for quite some time and apparently when he left he looked slightly different…"

"How do you mean different?" had she disfigured him with magic or something? She hated when people weren't direct, it was just time wasting.

He looked down at his hands not sure if he should disclose the information but the irritation in his daughter's eyes spurred him on, "there was blood…"

"Oh for fuck's sake, his or hers?" a feeling of foreboding settled within her stomach yet she wasn't sure why…something was wrong.

"We're not sure but…there's been no movements in or around Regina's house since yesterday afternoon, no one's seen her leave or enter so we can't even be sure if she's there…" she could see straight through his attempts at stopping whatever plan had already begun formulating in her mind. As she grabbed her jacket with trembling hands she shot a barbed comment over her shoulder towards her father.

"Next time you hear something like this, do me a favour and let me know as soon as you do! For all we know my son's mother could be lying dead in a puddle of her own blood right now just because you can't let go of something that happened nearly 30 fucking years ago now!"

* * *

She truly was enraged but she was terrified, what if something had happened? What would she tell Henry? She wasn't sure she would be able to face telling him that his mother and the woman she lo-

"Woah, what the fuck?!"

Her hand stopped on the key to the ignition, the woman that she what?  _Loathed? Liked?_ No, she knew what she wanted to say but couldn't allow those thoughts right now; she needed to get over there.

* * *

She had almost convinced herself that they had just had some kind of disagreement and Regina had socked Jefferson one until she pulled up outside the mayoral mansion. Something was definitely wrong, she could feel it.

The slamming of her car door resounded through the deserted street as the cold air hit her face, she couldn't take her eyes off the place, something was different but she didn't know what. It was unsettling and she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to see what lay within.

As she travelled down the path she could tell the front door was open, the black line that showed the space between the door and doorway was thicker than it should be, the area within was black even though it was daylight.

Emma noticed the on-going trembling of her hand as she slowly moved into the foyer, the air was thick and almost damp with emotion as she moved towards the kitchen area half expecting Regina to turn from a mug of freshly made coffee and scream at her for trespassing.

"Regina?" she called into the clearly empty room, her heart thudded in her chest as she crossed to the woman's study, there lay her laptop and a few discarded files with notes scrawled all over the pages in her elegant script but the woman was nowhere to be found. The last room on this level was the living area and for some reason Emma felt as though she shouldn't go in there…she soon found why.

Her heart all but stopped at the sight that greeted her, the normally pristine couch was in disarray with its cushions strewn across it as if Henry had literally been here two seconds ago and jumped all over the furniture. The coffee table was completely shattered in the middle of the room and as the blonde moved closer she had to hold in a gasp as she found crimson blood to be lacing the ends of some of the shards. Moving back into the hall she almost tripped on a discarded heel that she hadn't noticed earlier, beside if however was a dark trail.

Bile rose in her throat as she followed it to the stairs where the colour was able to be identified on the light carpeting, it was blood.

"Regina?" her voice shook as she slowly climbed up towards the second floor of the house, there was no doubting what had happened now…Regina had been attacked but the question was…was she still alive?

The door to her room was slightly ajar yet the room within was dark, coming closer Emma found there to be a bloodied handprint halfway up the wooden door…she had crawled her way up here.

"Oh god, Regina…" she couldn't help the tears that had already begun to fall in her desperation to find the woman and find her alive.

Pushing the door open she found the bed to be unmade, untouched – that was not a good sign. The bloody trail continued until her eyes fell onto the crumpled form near the vanity table.

"Regina!" her legs moved of their own accord as she fell to her knees at the woman's side, a choked sob escaped her lips as she felt the brunette's ice cold skin. Her fingers found their way to a pulse point and found no signs of a heartbeat. "NO!"

It was a guttural cry that was sure to have rebounded through every street in Storybrooke yet she thought of no one else, she thought of nothing but the limp body cradled in her arms that she had waited too late to touch, to hold, to allow herself to feel for.

"I'm sorry," she was rocking now with Regina's lifeless body in her arms as she began to succumb to her desperation, "I should have told you, I should have told you!" she repeated the mantra until her voice became hoarse, until the only thing she could whisper were the three words that should have left her lips a long time ago.

"I love you…"

Her lips came to rest on the full, cold ones of Regina as her tears fell onto the pale, cold skin cradled in her hands. In her despair the blonde couldn't identify the warmth beneath her to be that of Regina's, she couldn't feel the flexing of fingers that rested against her thigh but she could hear and the gasp of air that resounded through the room was possibly one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever and would ever come to hear.

Pulling back she found deep brown eyes to be gazing up at her in complete fear but yet something else lay within them…something Emma could not bring herself to recognize but didn't care when she heard the whispered sentence uttered up at her from the woman she had thought was gone from her life forever.

"You…you love me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Piling the eggs onto the plate her mind flashed back to earlier that morning.

* * *

" _For fucksake Regina, look at you!" she shrieked suddenly losing her temper at Regina's stubbornness. She faltered however when a look of shame flitted deep within deep brown eyes, surely she didn't blame herself for this, was she embarrassed?_

_Looking down at the hands on her lap she spoke softly but with venom, "I am perfectly aware of how I look Miss Swan…"_

" _Shit, Regina…I didn't mean it like that…I just…" she was at a loss for words, her throat was threatening to close completely with the size of the lump forcing it's way up, "you need to be looked at properly, I need to take you to the hospital."_

" _No" came the short reply, it was clear that Regina meant that to be the end of it but when did Emma ever do what she wanted?_

_She rounded the bed, realizing as she studied the brunette clutching her knees to her chest just how small she really was. The woman had always seemed so tall, so big and strong in her power suits and heels. Her words could bring anyone to their knees yet now…it was hard to associate this woman with the so called Evil Queen, it was even hard to associate her with the hard ass mayor always rubbing Emma up the wrong way but yet, here they were._

_When her hand came into contact with Regina's she knew it had been the wrong thing to do, she hadn't exactly told Emma what had happened but the torn clothes that now lay in a bag ready to be disposed of by the door, the scratch marks and bruises covering almost every inch of skin and the dried blood Emma had noticed adorning the mayor's inner thighs were enough for her to work out that Regina had been sexually assaulted._

_Snapping her hand away as if it was on fire, Regina began trembling slightly as she inhaled in a shuddered breath. The feelings of someone else's skin on her own so soon after…it was too much. Especially after Emma's little confession earlier on, neither had spoken about it after the blonde had helped her into the bathroom to change into pyjamas and then walked her over to the bed to ensure she wouldn't fall, but it stayed at the forefront of their minds._

_Emma met her brown gaze with apologetic green orbs before she moved away from the bed slowly, "how about I make us something to eat and then we can talk?" the mayor nodded slightly without looking away but both knew it was going to be hard to bring something other than barbed comments out of the shaken woman._

* * *

The shuddered cry she had heard upon reaching the staircase had almost forced her to turn around and pull the woman into her arms but she knew it wouldn't be welcomed or appropriate at such a time. The clock in the hallway as she descended onto the lower level of the house told her it was nearing lunchtime, had she really been here that long? Almost 2 hours ago she had found the brunette crumpled on the floor and…brought her back to life?

Emma had almost convinced herself that she had imagined the stillness of the other woman's body, that her panic had caused her to miss the faintest sense of Regina's heartbeat, that the brunette hadn't been brought back to life by her kiss…how stupid was that…

The vulnerability she had found within the usually hard mayor's eyes upon waking in the safety of Emma's eyes was disconcerting, the look still remained now even whilst Regina fought to build her walls back into place – she couldn't. This fact alone scared Emma more than she liked to think about, how could he have done this to her? There were tons of angry townsfolk still vying for some sort of punishment but surely not this? Not ra-

She raced to the downstairs toilets in order to empty the content of her stomach; the porcelain bowl was cool against her forehead as she squinted her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the images of Regina's bruised and broken body. Once you had seen the outcome it wasn't hard to imagine what had happened. She had been all alone throughout the night, left to bleed to death with no one even to worry why she hadn't been spotted until it was almost too late. The only reason she had even thought to come over here was to make sure Regina wasn't plotting on exacting revenge on anyone anymore. How could she even think like that after everything that had happened in the last year.

The woman hadn't been the Evil Queen for a very long time; she had merely been a mother fighting to keep hold of the son she had raised for ten years without comment or complaint. It was easy to see that Regina was fuelled by a need for love and it pained Emma to think of how long it had been since she had been given something so simple as love or even affection. How had it gotten this far?

A bang from upstairs had Emma racing past the kitchen, abandoning the now cooled plate of eggs as she flew up the stairs and into Regina's room to find her attempting to stand up from the ground. Emma's first instinct was to rush forward and help the woman up but with the way she had previously reacted to the blonde's touch, she decided it was probably not the best of ideas.

Sore legs trembled as she clawed her way back to a standing position before falling back onto the bed suppressing sobs at the sheer helplessness she was feeling. "I'm fine Miss Swan," she sighed with her eyes closed before Emma even had the chance to ask, "I just…fell, that's all."

"Regina, what do you want me to do?" this time when she rounded the bed she merely sat, she kept an appropriate amount of distance in order to give the brunette the space she so clearly needed but yet the company she didn't know she craved.

Watery brown eyes met her own as a battered hand crept along the ruffled bed sheets towards her own, she didn't make a move to hurry it along, she let Regina make her own decision. A growl emanated from her lips when she heard the door to the mansion being pounded with her name echoing through the slightly open bedroom window, it was her father's voice. Regina's eyes snapped straight back down to her lap where her other hand had retreated to, she didn't say a word when Emma apologised and raced to deal with her family, she let her go as well as one singular tear.

* * *

"Emma open up!" the banging only grew in sound as she neared it, the accusation in his tone was causing her blood to boil, "if you've done anything to my daugh-"

"Don't you  _dare_ finish that sentence David!" it was almost comical how he jumped away from the porch when she swung the door open glaring at him with an emotion extremely close to hatred in her eyes, "don't you  _dare_ accuse her of anything, you have no idea what is going on here."

He took in the tear tracks on her cheeks and the paleness of her complexion, concern etched across his face as he took a tentative step forward, "Emma…is everything okay?"

She softened slightly realizing that he had meant no harm in coming here but she hated that he still adopted the belief that whatever had happened was Regina's fault, it was something she had never thought to deny before, it was simply easier to allow the brunette to be at fault but now…now it made her sick to think such things. "No," she spoke gently as she looked to the ground, "no, it's really not but…I can't tell you why, I just need you to go okay?"

He seemed apprehensive to leave her but the emotion within her eyes as she looked up at him once again, almost pleading, caused him to nod his head slowly before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You do what you need to do Em but…just be careful okay?"

"I will just…just don't let Henry come here, please" if he was confused by the request to keep Henry from his mother's it wasn't shown, he simply gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before retreating back to the office and no doubt inform Snow of the changed circumstances.

* * *

She found Regina to be lying down with her back to the door, Emma almost retreated back downstairs to dispose of the now freezing cold eggs and start on something else to eat but she couldn't mistake the sharp intake of air that only came from a pained sob. Looking closer to the form she could see the subtle shakes that meant Regina was trying so hard to hold in her cries, it was heart breaking and the blonde couldn't help but travel around the bed to come into Regina's eyesight.

Her eyes were red rimmed once again and squeezed tightly shut whilst floods of tears flowed down from her face and onto the pillow beneath her head, "Regina…" she stilled at the intrusion but didn't open her eyes, she couldn't face seeing the pity that would greet her in the eyes of the person she couldn't allow to see her as such. "Regina, will you tell me what happened?"

The hammering of her heart gave no help at all, she could feel her body's natural 'fight or flight' defences kicking in as she remained lying there but she did neither. Letting out a shuddered breath she simply allowed her eyes to open slightly. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell at the concern and complete lack of pity in Emma's eyes, nor could she ignore the distance she had kept between them knowing it would be what Regina wanted, she actually cared about her feelings.

"I do believe you can hazard a guess as to what happened to me," her tone lacked the bite she was expecting, it sounded broken even to her own ears yet Emma's gaze never faltered, never verged on sympathetic, only concern and care…

"And will you still not allow me to take you to the hospital?" this time the fight was not there, the plea was gone, she was merely going to do what Regina wanted, she would allow the brunette to talk when she was ready and tell her what she needed only when she knew herself.

"I…I can't go there…" she began, her throat was tightening from embarrassment and shame, "I can't let them see me like this, no one can know Miss Swan, no one!"

Emma heard the words of desperation and could only nod in response as she watched the unravelling of the once stoic, strong Regina Mills. She'd been in not too different a situation herself once, a target of hers had gotten too handsy on one of her set-up dates and whilst she was strong, she was not strong enough. The looks she had garnered from her boss the next day when he had actually appeared on her door step were enough to allow Regina the choice to remain at home hidden from others. It was a miracle she was even allowing Emma to stay at this moment in time. "Okay, that's your choice but I'm gonna have to clean you up okay?"

Regina's eyes flashed with panic at the thought of the blonde's hands on her, retracing the paths Jefferson's fingers had made, Emma seemed to sense this as she threw her palms up in mock surrender and spoke in soothing tones.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to Regina, I just want to make sure you're okay and dress your cuts to avoid infection …" at Regina's nod she stood slowly, looking around the room she realized something.

"In the bathroom closet Miss Swan," at Emma's confused look she continued, "that's where you'll find a medical kit."

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Upon returning with the medical kit Emma had begun her work starting with the brunette's face, she trailed a soft hand across the darkened cheek, glad when Regina didn't seem to flinch away this time. In fact it almost felt as though she had leaned into the touch, her eyes never left Emma's though as she studied the emotions waiting to see a glimpse of repulsion or something of the sort, she never did…she never would.

Sighing deeply she shook her head slowly, "not so much no…" Emma's concern didn't waver as she dabbed away the dried blood at Regina's temple being as gentle as she possibly could. She'd noticed the clumps of hair that had become matted and stuck together and so retrieved a hand towel and a bowl of soapy water from the bathroom in order to wash through the brunette locks.

Not a word was spoken as nimble fingers weaved through the strands pulling some apart when it was possible to do so and rubbing water into harder areas, the hair she had finished with stuck to Regina's face as the blonde noticed the reappearance of tanned skin, it was a relief to see.

Once her face had been tended to Emma then proceeded to check over her arms and legs, it was a slow process and she felt deep brown eyes on her the whole way through but she continued her gentle work before noticing a deep bruise on the skin that became uncovered when Regina's top rose up with her deep breaths.

"I'm going to need to take a look at your stomach," she glanced up to find vulnerable orbs looking towards the sheet covering a clearly marked abdomen.

"Ok," it was so quiet Emma wasn't sure she had heard it at first but then Regina's fingers came to peel the pyjama top up so it rested just underneath her breasts.

A sharp gasp caused her to shy away instantly yet as she began to curl into herself a strong hold on her arm stopped her movements, "I'm sorry Regina I just…how are you even managing to breathe?" The shockingly purple bruise ran all along the side of the smaller woman and was clearly darker near her ribs…what had he done to her?!

Rage was rolling throughout her every limb as she finally saw the full extent of the damage to the mayor and she still sat back as though it was a mere scratch, this woman was beyond strong in Emma's eyes. So lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Regina was crying again until a singular tear dampened the skin of her hand that still rested on the brunette's forearm.

"Shhh…hey, you're okay…" she trailed a thumb over sensitive flesh as she watched Regina sob openly in front of her, she knew it could end up in travesty at the very least but it was as if her body was on auto-pilot when she found her hands to be pulling the shaking brunette into her arms. She was relieved when Regina allowed it but couldn't hold back the tears that sprung to her eyes when she felt the weight of what had happened finally fall onto the mayor's shoulders. With her mouth in still damp hair and fingers stroking through in order to soothe, she began a mantra that she hoped to god could bring at least the smallest amount of comfort to the woman in her arms.

"You're safe now…I've got you and I won't let you go, I promise." She could feel the even breaths beginning to hit her collarbone now as Regina was allowing sleep to take a hold of her, what Emma couldn't feel however was the growing sense of hope that was burrowing its way through a dark heart bringing the beginnings of life again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Why not?" he whined at the couple preparing breakfast behind the kitchen counter, his mother's had been holed up in the mansion for a full day now and he allowed his grandparents to keep him occupied the previous evening but now…now he was just getting worried. "I just want to see her."

It was still hard for Snow to accept that her sworn enemy had raised her grandson and still had legal rights to him, what was even worse was the fact that Henry actually seemed to like the woman…love her even. It turned her stomach to know that if she wanted him in her life then that meant that Regina would always have to be close by. Charming hadn't explained why Emma was over there but the look in his eyes when he filled her in with what he did know had stopped her from automatically raging over to the house and dragging her daughter away. Something had happened and it was bad, they'd even asked to keep Henry away from it all.

"Sweetheart, you can see her soon enough but for now it's time to eat breakfast and get ready for a full day at school." Her overly cheery tone sounded fake even to her and so the suspicion in Henry's eyes came as no surprise, what did though was the fact that he remained quiet rather than press the matter even further, that should have been warning enough.

* * *

He had opted to take the school bus even after the curse had broken, it allowed him to keep some of the normalcy that he needed within his life. Truth be told he missed his pre-curse days, sure he fought with his mother some but everything was so much easier. Emma was just his Mom and the Sheriff, all she had to deal with was his tantrums and town problems but now that she had been identified as the Saviour and had proven more than enough times that she was capable of living up to that title well…it was a lot harder to just go for a simple cup of cocoa at Granny's like they used to without some townsperson bustling up with praise or another problem for her to fix.

His grandparents had stepped straight back into the role of the beloved royal couple and if Henry was honest, he found it all a little bit conceited. Sure they had ruled over some big Kingdom back home but here…well, what exactly did they do other than 'find' each other? It wasn't that big of a deal, Storybrooke wasn't huge so now their apparent catchphrase seemed a little redundant.

As the flash of yellow caught his eye he automatically thought of Emma's yellow bug and the disdain his Mom had for it…he ached to see them but knew his grandparents weren't going to allow it anytime soon. What was the big deal? They were only in the mansion, no new threats had popped up around town since Greg Mendell and he had been killed in Neverland so why couldn't he see them? What could they possibly be doing that he needed to be kept away from? He was a big boy now, he could handle it.

That was how he found himself hidden behind the shrubbery as he watched his only transport to school drive away without him. Snow was helping David with some things down at the Sheriff's station whilst Emma was away so this was his chance.

* * *

It wasn't long before he found himself in front of the one building that he had tried so hard to escape from in the past and now the only place he wanted to be right now. There were no lights on which was strange, his mother had always had some irrational fear of complete darkness, something to do with her childhood with Cora he expected meaning there was always some form of light somewhere in the house as well as the natural light of day.

The next thing that was strange was the door being unlocked; Regina would always ensure it was bolted shut knowing the unforgiving nature of some of the townsfolk. Even when Emma had explained how she had been willing to sacrifice herself to save their lives and had been detrimental in helping save Henry their eyes still shone with the hatred born from decades of prejudice. It was frustrating to say the least.

No sound came from within the house upon stepping inside, it felt weird in here…kind of like how he thought a haunted house would feel, empty but at the same time you could just tell there was something there, the hairs on his arms stood on end as he shivered involuntarily. His footsteps echoed through the foyer as he reached the kitchen expecting it to be the first place his mother would be, she always felt safe there. She'd never told him this directly but if they'd argued or she had become stressed with work or Emma problems then he'd always find her baking. The house would be filled with the smell of whatever delicious soother she'd concocted and she'd hum to herself as she worked. He wished he could remember his early years, she'd told him of how she used to sing him to sleep when he was younger, that if he was ever upset and nothing else would work her voice would always soothe him and send him into a peaceful slumber.

The office was his next port of call, this room always intimidated him. Whenever she sat behind the desk with her glasses on and a pen in her hand it was the one time he could actually imagine the Evil Queen she used to be. She'd always be short and snappy with him if he ever disturbed her in here, it was a place for work and the only time she'd ever appear cold to him so he never went in. The place looked to have been untouched for a very long time and that worried him, she'd always spend a good hour or two in here at least 3 times a week as if to remind her that she was needed for something somewhere in this world.

The only place left to check was the living room; his blood ran cold as he looked upon the scene his birth mother had found the previous morning. Without a second thought he raced towards the stairs and once again came across the same bloody trail that Emma had followed leading to Regina's room. The door was open this time and he bounded through it to be stopped dead in his tracks by the sight before him.

The first thing he found was a mess of blonde curls, Emma's. The covers were laying just above her hip, most likely kicked off in her sleep only to be pulled back part way for warmth, it was a sight that he had witnessed many a morning, so was the fact that she was still fully dressed . Her exhaustion would often overtake her need to change and so she would fall into unconsciousness in the previous day's clothes. What was different here however was the body beneath her curled arm, Regina.

Emma was practically spooning a softly snoring Regina, slowly he rounded the bed in order to see her sleeping face, and he hadn't actually looked at her for a while. He only gave flying visits when he had to, he loved her without a doubt but the forgiveness thing was still hard even after all that she had done to save him.

The curtains had been left open only a crack leaving a trail of sunshine to wash over the small hand curled into the sheets beside her; dark marks had formed upon the usually flawless skin. Scratch marks adorned strong arms as his eyes fell onto her face, a small cry fell from his lips when he found the deep purple bruise around her eye and cheek. He hadn't even noticed his hand had raised upwards until his fingers brushed delicately across the skin as if wishing to heal with just his touch. He hadn't noticed her eyes flickering open until she breathed out his name.

"Henry…" A grumble from beside her caused her eyes to widen as she simultaneously noticed the arm tightening around her waist, jumping to sit up and try to regain some composure in front of her teary eyed son caused her to cry out in agony as pain shot through almost every inch of her battered body, it only caused his tears to fall and his mouth to widen with shock whilst Emma woke and immediately began fussing having still not realized their son was standing right before them.

Her hand came to brush away the sweat dampened locks on Regina's forehead as her eyes swam with tears from the sheer pain of movement, "hey, shh…you're okay, I've got you, I'm here…" The brunette's breaths were coming out shallow and laboured as she tried to push past the feelings ripping through her. Their eyes locked and she couldn't help but see the compassion and strength of emotions residing in forest green eyes, it was breath taking.

"Wh-what happened to you?" If he had noticed their 'moment' then he didn't say anything, the way in which Emma gawped at him as if finally registering he was here would have been comical were it not for the sight of his adoptive mother.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Emma had informed her of the conversation she had with her father the previous day and the decision to keep Henry away until she was a little more prepared for questions. "Where are your grandparents?" she almost choked on the word, still begrudging the relation that the woman she loathed had to her son.

"Mom…what happened to you?" his voice shook with emotion, she had received some scratches and marks from her time in Neverland but nothing like this and the pain that slipped out from underneath her mask whenever she moved was terrifying. He used to see her as indestructible, practically immortal even because she was always so strong but seeing her like this was heart breaking…was this because he hadn't stuck up for her enough to the other townspeople? Was this because of the way in which they had all openly treated her when out in public? The thoughts were causing his heart to feel like lead in his chest, what if this was his fault?

Regina, at a loss for words for once in her life, turned to the blonde still hovering over her with an equal expression of confusion…what could they tell him? He'd know if they were lying, a genetic trait from Emma, but they couldn't tell him the truth surely, he couldn't know that Jefferson had actually raped his mother…he was too young for such horrors.

"Henry…" Emma began trying to form words as she watched her sons eyes focusing in on her own ready to detect any trace of a lie, she could also feel a deep brown gaze burning into her also, questioningly. "Henry…something happened to your Mom a couple days ago and she…well, she got hurt so I've been looking after her, helping her to get better…" it wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the whole truth and Henry knew that instantly.

"How?" he practically demanded, the previous teary tone he held was now long gone as Regina's steely determination set into him, the brunette heard it also as she decided to rescue a bumbling Emma.

"Come here," the blonde was on hand straight away to assist her in propping her body up against the headboard, she contained the hiss that wanted to burst through her lips but couldn't hide the wince that was burned all over her face. Henry climbed up and inserted his body gently under her raised arm whilst a trembling hand came to brush through his hair. He could smell her now and inhaled deeply to calm himself, she was there and she was okay.

"Henry, do you remember the conversation we had a while ago about…well, about sex?" she felt the boy stiffen but nod beside her as Emma listened on in rapt attention, she didn't know that Regina had given him the sex talk but she supposed it was to be expected, he was a growing boy and someone needed to teach him. She, having no parents to care enough to teach her things, had learned about that stuff from the kids in her homes or from watching cheap, late night television through store windows whenever she chose to run away.

"Do you remember what I said about consent?" her tone was soft but wavering slightly as they headed toward the crux of the subject.

He frowned as children do when trying to recall something once said, almost as if the action would bring it to the forefront of his mind. A tiny light bulb seemed to go off in his mind as he recalled the discussion about only doing those types of things when the other person agreed they wanted to also, that it was wrong to do it otherwise and would hurt the person very much…did that mean…?

"Mom…" his voice shook with emotion now as he turned to look up at the woman who had given him everything, who had cared for him since he was a child and continued on even when he didn't want or ask for it, "were you raped?"

Emma's throat clenched as the word left her son's mouth, a word he should never have to use in a question such as that, especially when directing it at his own mother.

Regina's eyes closed as if she hadn't really thought it were true until it came from innocent lips, a tear trailed down her cheek to be wiped away by small fingers that trailed to pull her into a strong but tender hug from Henry. Breathing deeply against his neck with a hand around his back she nodded, "yes…yes baby I was."

She hadn't called him that since he was a small child and it only strengthened the flood of tears that escaped his tightly closed eyes, he wished he could just rewind to a time when every morning he was greeted with a smile and a 'morning baby,' when their biggest worry was whether or not they could make it to the park and back before the rain came down…most of the time she'd take him anyway and revel in their puddle fights.

Emma's fist was jammed tightly against her closed lips as she fought back the sobs that threatened to spill out at the sight before her. Henry's was trembling against his shaking mother as another part of his innocence and belief that there was good in the world was shattered once more, it wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to the woman who had been through so much horror already in her life.

Green eyes suddenly opened and met her own in a silent plea that she couldn't help but answer, shifting forward slowly she brought her arms around the mother and son to bring them back against her own body. In that moment, she realized something – this was her family and she was going to do everything in her power to protect and love them. A price had to be paid and she knew exactly who was going to be the benefactor of her rage.

 


	4. Chapter 4

She looked back once more at the sight that paused her anger if only for a second though not enough to stop her. They had stayed within the embrace of each other's arms for quite some time before Henry's frantic whimpers had ceased and his breathing had evened out along with his brunette mother. Emma hadn't allowed herself the luxury of sleep, she couldn't. Instead she simply lay on her side with her head propped up on her elbow in order to watch the two most important people in her life sleep…around 48 hours ago she had never considered Regina to hold that place in her heart, of course it had always been there but it had lain dormant until the heart stopping moment in which Emma was sure she had lost the woman, now that she had her back though, there was no way she was letting go…that was what fuelled and strengthened her resolve in what she was about to do.

Henry's small leg was thrown haphazardly across Regina's thighs as his head lay nuzzled against her softly rising and falling chest. Her hand was tangled within his brunette locks, keeping his head in place as her lips rested on his forehead. They were embracing when they had lay back onto the pillows yet somehow they had managed to come even closer together as though holding one another tight enough so that they may not inevitably shatter into the million pieces that they so easily could. Her heart wrenched as she leaned in the doorway, the brunette's face was probably the calmest it had looked, clearly due to her son's presence, but the reminders of her ordeal were still mapped across her features, still prominent on such a beautiful face.

* * *

There was a fire in the blonde's belly as she descended the still blood stained stairway, she would be sure to clean the place up once she had returned, she just prayed that it would be before Regina awoke and chose to go downstairs…she couldn't allow the woman to see the full extent of what had happened, to be reminded of the destruction that came from her attack.

It hadn't been long since Henry had arrived at the mansion, Emma hadn't checked her watch for the time, it seemed such a trivial thing to pay attention to in the grand scheme of things and so she estimated, from the high hanging sun, that it couldn't be long after midday. She had sent a text earlier to Snow who would no doubt have heard by now from the school that Henry had not attended; she had received no reply but knew her mother was allowing her the space needed to work everything out. As she inhaled a lungful of spring air she realized it was probably the first time in the last day or so that she had fully allowed herself to breathe, to come back from behind the wall she had erected in order to stay strong for the broken woman she had left tangled in sheets and the arms of her son.

* * *

The lump in her throat was almost unbearable to the point of suffocation until the first burning hot tear trailed its way down rage coloured cheeks, she was close to the woods now as she sought to release the agonising sobs building within her. Cold air seemed icy as it attacked the wet patches adorning her skin, becoming almost painful as she broke into a run. Breathing was hard and heavy with emotion as her legs pounded the dry dirt trail beneath her feet, the area was becoming thick with trees as twigs broke to become embedded in blonde curls. Finally feeling as though she were close enough into the woodland she let out a blood curdling scream, she filled it with the sheer anger and devastation she had felt ever since walking into the mayoral mansion just a day earlier. She screamed for herself, for her son and, most importantly, for Regina. She screamed in mourning for the life of normalcy that had just been ripped away from underneath them all, she mourned for the loss of Henry's innocence as he found that the one place he had always felt safe, his little town filled with 'good' fictional fairy-tale characters was indeed as tainted as the world Emma had fought to keep him away from.

When the scream subsided she just remained where she had fallen to her, now dirt ridden, knees and sucked in as much air as she possibly could. Her head pounded as her hands beat down upon the earth beneath her clenched fists whilst imagining it was the hatter's head she was pummelling.

She could imagine the gleam of insanity in his eyes as he plotted his 'revenge' on the Queen, the joy within his heart as he schemed and fantasized about how to make her pay for her wrongdoings to him. Her face and neck flushed red as her breathing turned almost animalistic, small growls could be heard falling from her lips as sickening images twisted behind her tightly closed eyelids. Images of his mouth on Regina's, forcing entrance for his tongue while she thrashed and fought him off as best she could, Emma could almost hear the sound of the blow he would have given in order to disorientate her enough to carry out his attack. The blonde had heard the whimpers and pleas for him to stop as Regina had slept so close by, she had awoken the first night to find the brunette's hands held out to some unseen force above her whilst she screamed her voice hoarse for help. Emma could only bite down on her fist and attempt to rouse the mayor from her nightmares, it had been one of the hardest things she had ever been through and truly horrifying.

A red mist seemed to descend upon her eyes as his face floated through her mind, the same smirk he wore when she had been trying to free Snow before the curse had even broken. The glee in having bested her had been a permanent fixture on his smug face up until he had been thrown from the window by a strength the former school teacher didn't know she had always possessed even whilst in her frozen state.

* * *

The walk to the madman's mansion wasn't all that long when the brain was too pre-occupied with rage and an unquenchable thirst for vengeance, for justice, for anything in order to feel that she could face the woman with her head held high in the knowledge that she finally had someone willing to stand up for her, to fight for her and to keep her safe. Emma was sure it was something that the brunette had never really experienced during her lifetime of constant betrayal and hatred both from and towards her.

"Well, she better get used to it," Emma breathed as she stared at the doorway, the last thing in her way now… Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she allowed her body to syphon all of the rage and anger coursing through her body into one place as her foot connected with the wood of the door, it splintered upon contact and cracked upon hitting the wall of the mansion sending a deafening echo throughout the lavish home.

"Knock knock."

 


	5. Chapter 5

The shrill ringing of the telephone reverberated throughout the small office as the two broke apart from one another grinning wildly as they usually did. Snow's heart pounded as David's arms remained wrapped around her waist whilst she used the pad of her thumb to wipe away any traces of her strawberry lip balm from his glistening lips.

It still amazed her how he could affect her in such a way even after all this time, sure they had been separated from one another unknowingly by Regina's wretched curse but when time had caught up with them so had the many years of longing for one another. She still felt like the young bandit running from everything she had ever known, the safety of a home, the love of a father, the assumed adoration of a wicked step-mother yet she couldn't regret any of it for only one reason – the absolutely gorgeous man standing before her now.

"You better get that," she whispered softly as stubble laden lips came within a breath of her own once again, "it might be im-" the rest of her words were cut off by a bruising kiss before he pulled away once more laughing at the effect he had on his wife.

Truth be told he hadn't been this happy in a while, even before the curse when they had ruled over their kingdom and finally been able to show their love in front of loyal followers at their official wedding ceremony, he had been happy but there had always been the worry of the Evil Queen's wrath, the vengeance of King George and the possibility of Rumplestiltskin's escape from the magic cell in which he was held. Now, however, George had practically disappeared from the face of the earth after his plot to frame Ruby had been uncovered and whilst this was slightly strange to David who knew the man to never stand down to anybody, he didn't let it occupy his mind any longer. Rumplestiltskin, or Mr Gold as he had requested to continue to be addressed as, had retreated into a somewhat peaceful existence with that of his true love and so was of no threat in this particular moment in time and finally, though probably the least calming, Regina was apparently trying to change for the better and although the royal couple remained adamant that they stay on guard he couldn't say he didn't feel relief when Emma told of her alleged incapacitation for the foreseeable future even if he didn't know the full details.

He could finally relax some with his only responsibilities lying with his family and the small, sleepy town in which they had been cursed but many had found peace.

David gave Snow one last lingering smile before winking, her blush only widened his grin as he pulled the phone receiver to his ear.

"Sherriff's office, how can I-"

"Is she with you?" he was shocked at the wavering of the usually formidable voice that cut him off quickly, tones normally laced with honey and poison were croaky to the point of agony, Emma really wasn't over-exaggerating when she told him about Regina.

He suddenly realized she had asked a question, "is who with me Regina?" Snow's eyes snapped up in concern when she heard who was on the phone but he waved her off with a small flourish of his hand. It wasn't rude or dismissive, merely a gesture that told her to hold her questions until the end. She closed her mouth once more and was simply content in watching her husband's gestures to decipher the tone of the conversation, it definitely wasn't good.

"Emma, she's gone!" the panic was evident in her cracked voice but he didn't seem to find any reason for alarm.

Sighing he attempted to placate her, "she's probably just gone for a run Regina, she likes to get out sometimes and clear her head."

"She wouldn't leave without telling me and…I…" his brow furrowed at her hesitance, the brunette was usually so sure and confident in what she was saying, something really had happened.

"You what?" he waited patiently for the reply to come, "Regina?"

"Something's wrong, I can…feel it…I can feel her…" she wasn't making any sense and she knew it but she also knew without a shadow of a doubt that something wasn't quite right with the blonde and the last thing she had left the house for that morning was a run…Regina couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that had descended upon her like a dark fog upon awakening.

David was trying to process her words and almost snapped at the woman for sighing impatiently into the phone when he didn't answer straight away but a gasp from Snow caused him to turn and find the last wisps of purple smoke evaporating into the air, revealing one unsteady and badly bruised Regina Mills though for now all David could focus on was the dread filling her eyes and slowly seeping into his lungs…they needed to find Emma.

* * *

The silence within the house unnerved her slightly as her venom filled greeting rebounded from bare walls, the hatter's daughter had ultimately decided upon remaining with the family the curse had given her which only appeared to increase Jefferson's desire to harm Regina. She had been the one to rip him away from his child long before the curse had even been thought of, this was an age old grudge that had only grew in hatred as the years rolled by.

The art that had once adorned the mad man's hallway had been taken away leaving beige walls seemingly untouched. It felt like a museum to Emma, a haunted house even, as she made her way towards the first room. The lavish sofa was still the same as it had been when Emma had been thrown bound and gagged on it, it was as though she had been taken back to that night, the same sense of fear and anger lacing the very oxygen she breathed only this time the rage belonged to her.

As she finished surveying the rest of the bottom floor to find it empty, she looked towards the stairs whilst tightening a clenched hand around the gun she always kept strapped to her angle for emergency situations in which she had no time to grab her holster. The stairs creaked underfoot but she didn't need the element of surprise, in fact she hoped he could hear her, she hoped that his heart fastened in pace with every step closer she took to him. He was here, she felt as though she could almost smell the wretched self-pity filling the air.

The upstairs corridor and it's many rooms were achingly familiar to her, she had raced from door to door once before in order to hide and plan an escape route for her and her friend turned mother, now though she didn't hesitate in using all of her strength to send the door splintering forward with a booted kick knowing for sure that if he didn't know she was here before, he certainly would now.

Door after door went flying as she made her way down the corridor, her anger now beginning to take over any rational thought as she grew closer and closer to the man who had stripped Regina of the last part of her dignity and possibly any ounce of hope she had left after what she had been through in her life.

Emma hadn't thought the last stage of her plan through, the part where she actually came face to face with the mad hatter. Would she kill him? Did she have it in her to do that? What would happen to her if she did? What would Henry think? What would Regina think? Each question was punctuated by the sound of another door being forced from its hinges until only one remained. Inhaling deeply she paused to ask herself one last question before being faced with the man himself.

_Can I succumb to the darkness?_

* * *

"Regina? What happened to you?" she daren't move closer to the woman she had once loved, the woman she had once called mother and the woman she most feared yet couldn't help the knee-jerk reaction to help her, it was Snow's nature.

The brunette completely ignored the idiots question as she focused only on David, if she was shocked at his ability to push past the surface and see the danger beneath she didn't comment. "I think I may know where she is…"

"Where?" his need to know what instant, the could ask questions later when his daughter was back here and safe.

Turning quickly to Snow she spoke with the authority that allowed no questions only agreement, "My son is asleep in my bed, you will go to him and take care of him until I return with Miss Swan, do you understand?"

The crack in her voice was painfully noticeable yet Snow did as she was asked, with a fleeting warning of their need to be careful she was gone from the building and on her way to Henry. Regina turned back to David and blinked slowly, the use of magic and transition from horizontal to vertical in such a short amount of time had dizzied her slightly but she had no time for that, Emma had no time for that. "I believe she will have gone to the Hatter's mansion," when David opened his mouth to question she simply raised a hand to silence him, "I will offer no explanation to you but it is what I feel, she is what I feel and we need to go now before she darkens her soul forever."

"Okay, take me to my daughter Regina…" he held out a hand ready for whatever she needed to do, he assumed magical transportation and was proven right when the ground tilted sickeningly from beneath him once their hands had come into contact. The last he saw before he was plunged into clouded darkness was the tears of despair filling deep brown eyes, he just hoped he got to Emma in time, if not for Snow's sake but for the woman standing beside him so clearly in love with his daughter.

* * *

The metal handle of the gun cracked against his skull once again as she brought her fist down full force, she was effectively straddling him on the ground as he laughed manically at the anger taking over her. Blood dripped from the split in his lip caused by his own tooth when Emma's fist had come flying forward in order to stop his goading, though he never once cried out in pain.

"Oh she would be so proud of you…" he continued, the heated rage was flowing from her in waves and he was drinking in every moment, "her beloved Saviour letting the darkness in."

"You better shut the fuck up now or I'll-"

"You'll what?" he grinned, cutting her threat off to finish it himself, "you'll kill me?" he noticed the flash of hesitance in her eyes, she wasn't lost to her rage…not yet, "what would Henry say Emma? When he hears of how the mommy he thought was good is a killer? Just like his other dirty whore of a mother!"

Her hands came to grip around his throat as if to squeeze the malice out of him, "how dare you speak of her like that!" she practically spat at the man beneath her, "you do not get to call her that you sick fuck!"

Her green eyes were glowing now as she allowed it to seep into her veins, just a little longer and he will have succeeded. Henry was already lost to Regina; he basically loathed the woman who dared to call herself a mother. He had thought that Henry was the only tie he needed to cut in order to break the woman completely, to finally bring her over the edge into the madness she had so willingly pushed him in to. It wasn't until he came across a wary David and Snow White arguing over their belief that their little Saviour had gone and fallen for their sworn enemy; while the White Queen argued the absurdity of the notion her diligent husband had made quite the compelling case. Jefferson had realized that in order to truly bring Regina down, he needed to take her precious White knight along for the ride and here she was, so close and so willing to end his miserable existence.

The smile that adorned his face brought the red mist descending upon her vision once more as the barrel of the gun was turned towards his forehead. She could end his life in a second, an eye for an eye after all…It would be so easy just to pull the little metal trigger that separated Jefferson from the living and the dead.

His grin widened upon hearing her take the safety off of the device in her hand, it was time, the Knight would fall and in doing so bring the Queen toppling with her.

Neither, in their state of finality, heard the sound of the door slamming shut somewhere below, or the frenzied footsteps that echoed as a panicked search began. Emma could only hear the blood pumping in her ears, could only feel the heat coming from her sweat glistened skin and could only see Regina's bruised face contorted in pain and sorrow before her very eyes…he had done this to her, the man grinning so gleefully beneath her had effectively turned her world upside down and he had to be punished…

"You have to be punished…" she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until Jefferson's stomach jolted her with his laugh.

Leaning forward as much as was possible with her weighing him down, he looked straight into watery green eyes before whispering "do it then."

* * *

Regina's blood froze in her veins as she heard the gun shot sound from somewhere above, the ringing in her ears disorientated her in her already weak state as her heart beat franticly in her heaving chest. She wasn't sure who had fired the gun shot or what had happened but that didn't seem to matter as her shaking legs carried her up towards the second floor of the mansion. David was quick to follow but let her take the lead as she held a hand out towards him; he wasn't sure why he relented but something told him just to listen to the woman before him.

She could see the many doors broken open in her peripheral vision yet she did not need to look in them to know where Emma was, her body gravitated towards the last door in the corridor as if being pulled to the blonde. Her stomach churned as she began to step slowly into the room, a strange sort of whimpering could be heard coming from somewhere nearby.

Tears filled her deep brown gaze as she slowly pulled back the door hanging haphazardly on its hinges to reveal a small, curled up form with a gun clutched tightly to their chest. Her heart broke upon the sight but the only thing she could do was kneel slowly before the figure and allow her tears to break free.

"Oh, Emma…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Regina's blood froze in her veins as she heard the gun shot sound from somewhere above, the ringing in her ears disorientated her in her already weak state as her heart beat franticly in her heaving chest. She wasn't sure who had fired the gun shot or what had happened but that didn't seem to matter as her shaking legs carried her up towards the second floor of the mansion. David was quick to follow but let her take the lead as she held a hand out towards him; he wasn't sure why he relented but something told him just to listen to the woman before him._

_She could see the many doors broken open in her peripheral vision yet she did not need to look in them to know where Emma was, her body gravitated towards the last door in the corridor as if being pulled to the blonde. Her stomach churned as she began to step slowly into the room, a strange sort of whimpering could be heard coming from somewhere nearby._

_Tears filled her deep brown gaze as she slowly pulled back the door hanging haphazardly on its hinges to reveal a small, curled up form with a gun clutched tightly to their chest. Her heart broke upon the sight but the only thing she could do was kneel slowly before the figure and allow her tears to break free._

_"Oh, Emma…"_

* * *

Green eyes opened and looked around the space not obstructed by the sight of her curled up knees, the cold metal seemed to be the only soother against her rapidly beating heart. The soft voice that had brought her forth from her own mind was familiar but in her haze she couldn't seem to place it until a trembling hand came to rest upon her thigh. The touch was unmistakable, as were the jolts of warmth shooting into her tight limbs as she slowly uncurled herself enough to rise into a sitting position and meet the deep brown gaze that was fixed upon her.

"Re-Regina?" she questioned the form before her, she couldn't trust what her own eyes were showing her but the feeling of the woman so close, her natural scent washing over the blonde couldn't be faked or simply created by her mind could it?

"Emma, what have you done?" she breathed out as her eyes flickered to the gun still clasped tightly within the blonde's grip. David had bustled in after Regina and found the still form of Jefferson lying on the ground not too far away from where his daughter was. There was an unmistakable amount of blood on the carpet below him though the former Prince couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"I…he…he wouldn't stop talking about it…he needed to be punished…" her voice was so small, so feeble as if pleading with Regina to understand, "he…he wouldn't shut up…"

Her heart clenched as she took in the sight before her, the one woman she had always admired and loathed equally for her stubborn ability to remain strong. She envied it, she loved it about her and now…she had allowed the darkness into her heart and as Regina knew very well, it would only grow darker and darker; there was no escape from it.

David's stomach rolled as he approached the Hatter's form on the ground, his eyes were closed though whether that was of his own accord or due to swelling from the obvious blows Emma had afforded him, he could not tell. He was slumped over to his right slightly, his shoulder obstructed any chance David had of identifying where he had been shot and if in fact it was fatal. His hands shook as he slowly rolled the body onto its back, if Emma had killed him…what did that mean? It wasn't something they could just ignore…she was supposed to be good, she was the product of true love, and surely it was second nature to her?

"Emma…why? Why would you do this?" hot tears rolled down Regina's bruised cheeks as she watched the woman unravelling before her very eyes, it was tearing her already broken heart even further apart.

"Be…because he h-hurt you Regina…" she sobbed, "he…he hit you and he…t-touched you and I…c-couldn't let him g-get away with it…it's not f-fair!"

Bile rose in David's throat as his daughter's words sunk in, Regina's heavy sobs did nothing to alleviate the sickening feeling rising within him. It wasn't hard to work out what his daughter meant, Jefferson had raped Regina…

A sharp groan from below him brought him out of his thoughts as he looked to the stirring form on the ground, he wasn't dead…Regina hissed in pain as she couldn't help but whip her head round in the direction of the sound, maybe there was time to save Emma's soul by keeping the bastard alive…

David's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked the man over, his face was a mess of blood and bruises, his clothes bloodied also but he could find no wound, no gun shot. His heart pounded against his ribs as he stood up fully and turned to address the two women kneeling in the corner of the room.

"Emma, did…did you shoot him?"

Her green eyes widened as she locked eyes with her father, "what? No! No…I couldn't do it…he said things about you…" her gaze was fixed on the shocked brunette now as she explained what she had meant earlier, "he was describing what he…how he…" her face scrunched in disgust as she recalled the words he had used, "I was going to…I thought I wanted to but I…I couldn't do it so I- I hit him with the gun and it went off in my h-hand."

A sharp exhale could be heard from both Regina and David as they let out the breath they had been practically holding since Jefferson had begun moving around once more. "Oh Emma," ignoring the pain in her body, Regina lunged forward and pulled Emma into her embrace, both sobbing openly as they clung to one another in the realization that all was not lost.

"Regina…" David addressed the brunette now with some hesitance, he was not sure how to handle what he had just found out and how best to go about dealing with the Hatter still semi-conscious on the floor of his mansion. "What do you want me to do?"

And just like that she was brought back to the reality of the situation. She was crouching on the floor clutching onto the woman who had incapacitated her rapist without request or obligation to…it hit her like a ton of bricks whilst bringing her some level of comfort at the same time. Emma wouldn't let her go, wouldn't let her fall but she felt as though she couldn't breathe, he was just feet away from her and although he was currently unable to form a sentence never mind do anything else to harm her, he was still there…she was still here feeling as though she were drowning in her despair and she was afraid she could never resurface from the fresh hell she was in.

* * *

"So where are they now?" David had made his way straight over to the mansion after instructing staff at the hospital to notify him as soon as Jefferson had been made stable enough to question. Emma had taken Regina to the apartment after she had finally relented to being looked over by medical staff on the express instruction that it not be Whale who carried out the examination. One of the lesser known but still extremely competent female doctors had been chosen to make her way over to the apartment. He gave Henry's sleeping head a quick stroke before settling his hand onto his wife's.

"Emma's taken Regina to the apartment to be looked at since she won't go to the hospital…" something in his eyes alerted Snow to his knowledge of something.

He had already filled her in on what had happened in regards to Emma's reason for being there – she was punishing him for something he had done to Regina…but that would never normally be enough reason for her daughter to physically assault someone to the brink of death. "David, what happened to Regina?"

* * *

Emma sat back and watched as Regina's wounds were tended to by the female doctor, the brunette point blank refused to meet her eyes as she underwent a process she found humiliating. It had taken a lot for her to such weakness not only in front of Emma but her son, David and now this doctor. The added fact that Jefferson was currently 'recuperating' in hospital as if he were some kind of victim turned her stomach violently.

The bruises on her gaunt face had only darkened in intensity; the doctor had informed them that they could become even worse before they got better. Soon the purple would fade and instead she would be left with yellowing marks instead and whilst this was not news to either of them, it only added to remind them of why Regina was in this state in the first place and what had transpired only hours before.

After inspecting her chest, back, abdomen and legs the woman concluded that whilst there were no broken bones, luckily, Regina would be in a considerable amount of pain for some time and should get all the rest possible in order to properly recuperate. Emma had agreed on the still silent brunette's behalf and taken the list of recommended pain meds in order to alleviate some of Regina's discomfort. She finished by taking a quick sample of Regina's blood in order to rule out any concerns about infection or the like, Emma's stomach turned as she remembered why that would be.

The click of the door shutting behind the retreating doctor left a blanket of silence within the apartment as the blonde made her way back over to where Regina was propped on the dining room table, it had been the only thing close enough to the height that the woman needed the brunette at. She came to stand before the former mayor and watched as a tear fell onto her lap before a small hand lifted to wipe away any wetness that remained there.

"Regina…" she spoke softly, her voice slightly hoarse from earlier events, while she didn't regret what she had done to Jefferson she did feel ashamed at the fact that Regina had to come out of the one place she felt safe at the moment just to comfort Emma, it made her feel sick that she had caused that…it wasn't right. "I'm sorry."

Though she didn't look up, she parted her bruised legs enough to allow Emma to step within them. The blonde's contact had been unwanted, frightening to her a mere 24 hours earlier yet now, now it felt as though she couldn't go for long without some form of touching. She allowed her face to settle against the crook of Emma's neck when strong arms encompassed her and held her tightly; inhaling the scent she had trouble going without anymore she allowed her walls to come down and her anguish to come out.

They remained like that for minutes, hours, days…Emma couldn't tell which, she didn't care. She simply stood against the table with her arms wrapped around Regina because she was sure that right now, that was all that was keeping either of them from shattering into a million pieces.

* * *

"So what's going to happen to him?" They had retreated into Regina's kitchen now where Snow was able to create her former self's go-to remedy for stress and hurt – tea. With the water warming on the stove behind her, she leant across the kitchen unit to study her husband. Tear tracks still stained her cheeks from her earlier horror at what had happened to her former step-mother, whilst she still couldn't let go the feelings of mistrust and suspicion wherever the brunette was concerned, she wouldn't wish anything like that on anyone no matter what their past may have entailed. She had also had a lot of time to think about what she had seen of Regina whilst looking after Henry and waiting for any news of Emma…she had first of all noticed the obvious bruising to her face and the gauntness in her appearance but she had also noticed the distress and sheer fear when she had felt Emma being in danger, she had truly cared and wanted nothing more than to find her even when she could barely stand up herself. Whilst it made Snow uncomfortable, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at the fact that her sworn enemy and former step-mother may in fact be falling for her daughter, she couldn't even bring herself to be angry at the fact that she knew without a shadow of a doubt that her daughter was most certainly in love with Regina Mills, the former Evil Queen.

…' _former…how odd.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Regina's eyes screamed in protest as they shot open, although the sun was just barely beginning to rise the addition of light to her tear ravaged eyes was painful. She hardly noticed that above the strange feeling within her body. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind as she shivered involuntarily, she felt completely on edge and out of control – two things that Regina Mills hated feeling. Glancing beside her she found the small body of her son to be facing away from her, his hair was mussed from sleep as small puffs of air escaped from his partially parted lips. He hadn't been in here with her when she had allowed herself to let sleep take her, meaning he must have crept in at some point during the night.

Fear crept slowly within her stomach as she imagined the reasons for which he would have thought to do so, had he heard something? Was she crying out in reality as she had been in her dream? Shame came to overtake the fear as she worried about the toll all of this was having on her son. She saw it every time he would look at her, the way he pointedly avoided looking at the marks still visible on her body but could still see them clearly even from the corner of his eye. He hadn't left her side since the attack and would jump to her aid as soon as she moved to change position, be that standing in her kitchen or sitting on the couch and refusing to return to school until something more permanent had been done to detain the hatter. She loved that he cared so much but wished with all of her heart that it hadn't taken something like this to bring him back to her, back to her out of what she could only guess was guilt. He didn't need to feel that, the only person that did was still blissfully unaware, locked in his own mind as he lay unconscious still in the hospital.

She knew that, by now, the rumours would have started circulating around the town as to why the town madman had suddenly reappeared after god knows how long in seclusion and was currently comatose. Only Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and the female nurse that had visited with her a few days earlier knew of the truth and she hoped to any higher power that would listen to a dark Queen's plea, that all would keep quiet. She needed no pity from the townsfolk and she certainly couldn't survive hearing the inevitable whispers of 'nothing she doesn't deserve', Regina couldn't bear to hear her own thoughts reflected back at her.

* * *

The house had been put back together long before Regina had the strength to venture downstairs, Emma had been there every day attending to the brunette's every need. She had often wondered what the banging and scuffling sounds from below her bedroom had been but upon braving the trip downstairs Regina had realized that the woman had been restoring her home. The carpet had been removed completely; hardwood floor was all that remained. It was a cold reminder of the reason why the carpet had to be removed but to know that her blood had soaked into the material beneath her feet as she desperately clawed her way upstairs and into her bedroom, would have haunted her with every step. She wouldn't allow her son to walk on such a thing either, even though she knew he had been witness to it also, just another wound to add to the collection.

It had taken a lot to get the blonde to return to work, she had reverted into herself somewhat after what had nearly transpired at the madman's mansion. If she wasn't busying herself with caring for Regina and her son then she found her mind retreating to the depths of dark thoughts. Jefferson had not paid for what he had done, not even close and justice would be served correctly. Her resolve was strengthened with every piece of furniture fixed and put back into place, with every scrape and mark sanded from the floor and with every carpet soaked in blood that was disposed of.

If she wasn't at work or the mansion, which was extremely rare, she would venture out to where Henry's castle once stood. She hadn't gone back to the apartment, hadn't seen her mother and had only seen David in passing when she would relieve him from his shift at the station. Neither mentioned what had happened, neither were ready. She knew it would take him a while to understand how Emma could have come so close to taking another's life when she was supposed to be good, what she knew would be harder for him to come to terms with was her reasons for feeling so strongly about punishing him.

Only she and Regina knew how a kiss had brought the brunette back from the brink of death yet neither understood it. Regina hadn't been cursed, she had been dying yet the kiss still worked…how was that possible? The blonde knew there was only one person who could give the answer to their riddle but she would rather die than give him the knowledge of Regina's ordeal at the hands of his former ally. She would have to figure this out for herself.

She had all but moved her clothes into the mansion, she was sleeping in the guestroom every night and doing what she could to keep the routine of the house as normal as possible for Henry but really…how possible was that to actually do after what had happened? It felt almost surreal to be standing and brewing a fresh pot of coffee using a machine that probably cost more than her years-worth of pay checks combined. It was also strange how almost right it felt to be padding downstairs and into this kitchen, to be going out to work and returning to the place she had once loathed to be anywhere near.

Neither had talked about the obvious feelings between the pair, both had leaned and relied heavily upon the other during this time but would not voice how they actually felt about what was transpiring. It was much too early for such talks and much too real for both parties and so both were content with trying to tackle getting through each day before anything else.

* * *

"I'm not ill Miss Swan," Emma started from her place in front of the coffee machine at the husky voice that sounded from behind her, this was the first time she had known of Regina to come downstairs, "I am perfectly capable of making my own coffee."

"How do you know I'm making one for you?" the blonde replied cockily, there were moments in which they were able to fall back into the easy banter they once shared in order to feel some sort of normalcy within the insanity.

Regina cocked an eyebrow in response to show amusement at Emma's attempts, "well there are two mugs in front of you and while I can't be completely sure, I trust that you have yet to get our child addicted to caffeine…"

Emma didn't know if the brunette even picked up on the fact that she had referred to Henry as 'our' child as opposed to 'my' but it made her heart flutter all the same. "It isn't for lack of trying believe me," she poured the now ready liquid into the two mugs and turned to hand one to the waiting brunette, her breath caught as she noticed the way Regina's lips were turned up at the edges in a small smile. It was the first sign of light that Emma had seen in days and she couldn't help but savour it. The moment didn't go unnoticed by Regina but she also didn't move to change it, it felt comfortable, nice even. "Besides," Emma still didn't tear her eyes away but allowed a small smile of her own, "I'm still trying to wean him off the scotch, he's nuts for the stuff."

And just like that, the moment was ruined. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's words as she took a seat at the counter. The room was still slightly dark due to the earliness of the hour, the shadows cast by various appliances and pieces of furniture was slightly unnerving to her as she looked down towards the steaming mug clasped between lightly trembling fingers as she tried to ignore the feeling of dread settling on her. She hadn't noticed the unsteadiness of her breathing until soft hands came to encompass her own.

Brown eyes met green as she looked up at the woman now leaning over the granite work surface in order to reach her, "you okay?"

Two words, two words that were asked all over the world every single day as a way of gaging another person's feelings, their mind set. Sometimes it was a simple conversation starter, a light way of connecting with another person. In any other situation it would have been met with a nod and a declaration of wellbeing whether it was a lie or not, it was the expected and accepted answer when it came to responding. If a person really wanted to know if you were, in fact, 'okay', they wouldn't ask two plain words in order to decipher that, they would ask a more specific question, take you off to one side for some quiet time. Anything but ask those two simple words. Well, unless you were Emma Swan asking Regina Mills, then it was different; with them those words meant everything.

"I don't know…" it came out on an exhale, it was the truth. Honest in as many ways as possible, she just didn't know. She didn't know how she was able to get herself out of bed that morning and into the position she was in now without crumbling completely…but she did. She didn't know how she was going to move on from what had happened to her and handle how much it had changed everything from here…but she would.

Emma merely nodded in response; she wouldn't reassure the brunette that things were going to get better because she didn't know how they could. She wouldn't wrap her arms around the woman and promise to always protect and look after her because that was physically impossible and much too much for them at this moment in time. She would, however, continue to try to make those things happen to the best of her ability. She would do whatever possible to bring back the woman she had apparently fallen for and she would allow her to rebuild her life as she saw fit, whether that included Emma or not.

"D-Did I…did you…" she couldn't get the words out, her eyes dropped once more to their clasped hands as she struggled to find her voice, she could just drop it and save the humiliation that was sure to come if her theory was right but the need to know was too strong and so she fought her own pride in order to speak, "did I make any noise last night?"

Emma furrowed her brow as she processed the woman's words,  _noise?_ What the hell was she- "do you mean in your sleep?" she could only smile sympathetically as she watched the way in which Regina's shoulders fell even more with the weight of her sadness, "no, I didn't hear anything and I'm a very light sleeper." Regina's eyes snapped straight up to her own and she knew the woman was trying to find a lie in her words, she wouldn't because she was telling the complete truth. "Why?"

The question was simple but the brunette was still trying to take in the fact that her son must have decided willingly to sleep in her bed beside her…but why?

"I woke up next to Henry this morning," she said as she looked over Emma's features properly for the first time in days, she looked tired and run down. It was a testament to just how affected she also felt by the past few days, they all were.

"Oh that?" at Regina's nod of encouragement, she smiled slightly. "He was feeling kind of upset last night before we came to bed and asked if he could see you, I told him that you'd fallen asleep earlier and that he could see you in the morning." When Regina opened her mouth to tell Emma something she already knew about letting Henry see her no matter what, she held up a hand to indicate the continuation of her story, "I heard a noise not too long after we'd both gone up to bed and when I looked into your room, there he was…" a flash of remembrance passed through her green eyes as she reached into her back pocket for something.

"I'm surprised you could fit anything in there Miss Swan," she couldn't resist, the revelation that Henry had disobeyed Emma to be near her was astounding and lightened her slightly, "I assumed they were simply painted on every morning."

"Been checking out my ass Madame Mayor?" she smirked as she scrolled through her phone in order to find what she wanted, she missed the blush that crossed Regina's features at being called out. When she looked up to pass the phone along she only caught the tail ends of an embarrassed smile – it would do.

Regina's features lit up as she took in the picture she was being shown on Emma's phone. It was dark due to the time of night but a slither of moonlight streaming in through the bedroom window illuminated Regina's bed just enough to show two sleeping forms. Henry had managed to effectively sneak under the covers and into his mother's embrace without waking her, it was something that had happened many a time when he was younger and still afraid of the dark. He would creep in when she was asleep and somehow she would unconsciously reach out to pull him into her arms without even realizing it. When she would ask in the mornings how he had gotten there, his response would always be the same.

"Magic mama…"

She hadn't realized she had spoken the words aloud until she caught the smile being directed at her from not only the blonde before her but an equally adoring young brunette rubbing a fist against his sleep filled eyes as he came to stand beside her. She moved forward to kiss his forehead before he proceeded to lower it onto her shoulder, her eyes watered at the first real loving gesture she had received in a long time. The first tear fell as Henry whispered into her ear.

"Magic mama."


	8. Chapter 8

"So…you know why you're here Regina?" Archie spoke softly at the woman sat before him; it had been a couple of weeks since her attack and Jefferson still hadn't awoken. Many rumours had circulated though none alluded to what had actually happened, none favoured Regina. This incensed Emma and Henry, both wanted so badly the justice that the brunette deserved, both wanted to scream out at the town full of criticism, the town quick to jump to every vicious conclusion and never thinking for one minute that Regina could possibly be the victim of the story.

Why would they? The former mayor had been dealing with it quite well, or so it appeared. Her mayoral mask had come in especially handy when it came time for her to leave the mansion. Emma often tried to keep her indoors, to tell her that she would run whatever errands needed to be done but she didn't realize that the brunette was slowly going crazy in the confines of the scene of where she had been attacked. Not only did she no longer feel completely safe in her own home, she now felt like a prisoner there, held captive only to be bothered by the outside world when they saw fit.

Emma had unofficially moved in meaning that her parents came by almost every day in order to see her and Henry, she knew it made the woman uncomfortable but she also knew that Emma's good natured side meant she couldn't simply turn them away. This was a quality Regina did not share, especially not when Snow White took it upon herself to attempt her own version of therapy with the brunette, she couldn't know that her own father had done exactly the same to her so many years before. No matter how she had revelled in the younger woman's suffering, she had always saved her the heartache of knowing the truth about her precious father but when her round eyes started turning towards pity, it was becoming extremely hard for Regina to keep her mouth shut.

One such encounter had left Regina lying, curled into the sheets of her bed as Emma saw her parents from the house. The blonde had witnessed the cracking of the brunette's armour, had seen the pain seeping into those expressive brown eyes and hurriedly made excuses in order to stop Snow's endless tirade of questioning. It was still too raw to discuss in full and the blonde had woken a screaming Regina too many nights to ignore the horror that still filled the woman.

* * *

" _You okay?" the voice was soft but floated easily across the room to Regina's form on the bed, her face was buried within the sheets that she had scrunched into her fists. She had almost lost it, had almost screamed out the truth about her marriage to Leopold, about the nightly summoning to his bed chambers and how it had taken all of her strength not to scream out simply because he was running out of hidden places to bruise her body and she couldn't stand to be marked where others could see, couldn't stand to see their sympathetic gazes._

_The question was not loaded but nor was it a simple one to answer, she had learned long ago that it was easier to tell the truth when it came to Emma. "No," her voice was hoarse from the strain her throat went through as she attempted to stifle the sobs threatening to tear through her barely healed body. She felt the bed dip behind her as the blonde sat and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you want to continue having a mother, I suggest you keep her away from me."_

_Emma laughed softly as her palm swept back and forth across the material covering Regina's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I know she's a bit…"_

" _Obtuse? Idiotic? Insensitive?!" the last word came out as a choked sob, she couldn't stand to be talked to like some victim, some invalid that now had a lower quality of life due to what she had been subjected to, it wasn't the first time she had gone through this…but it was the first that any other than herself and her rapist knew about._

_Red rimmed eyes met compassionate green as Regina rolled onto her back to look at the woman beside her, the woman who had remained without question and done everything that she had asked for. Had gone out of her way to ensure Regina felt safe and cared for, she had almost killed a man for her…and she had saved her with true love's kiss._

* * *

It hadn't been long after that when Emma had suggested that Regina go to see Archie, even if she didn't talk about the actual attack, she could vent, rant, cry, laugh, do whatever the hell it was that she needed to do in order to start her healing process because the truth was that she hadn't actually allowed herself to think about that night, hadn't allowed herself to remember anything after he had made to grab her or before she had found herself crawling up the stairs to her bedroom. She was too afraid that she would drown in the memories and never resurface.

Emma had been seeing the therapist quite frequently and was trying to come to terms with her own feelings in regards to what had happened with Regina and then with Jefferson. She was still waiting for the bastard to wake up, still trying to create a fitting punishment in her mind but that was something she discussed with no one, not even Regina.

* * *

"Do you know why I'm here?" her eyebrow arched in challenge to the red head sitting across from her, she hadn't informed him of her ordeal and she was sure that Emma wouldn't have betrayed her trust yet she was confused as to how this was going to help when he didn't even know what it was she was trying to heal from.

He placed his notepad down onto the coffee table before him and looked back through his glasses at her, "no Regina, no I don't." His voice was soft, it was the same voice she had heard him use with Henry when trying to talk reason with him, she was not a child, she did not need handling like glass that would shatter at any given moment, she wouldn't, because she was stronger than that.

"Why don't we start with the easy stuff?" when she made no move to respond, he simply carried on, "are you okay Regina?"

She scoffed at the question, "if you wanted to start with the easy stuff Mr Hopper, I can assure you that you chose the wrong question…"

* * *

Emma's boots scuffed against the pavement, she had to move quickly. Regina's session was only an hour, if she really was going to do this then it needed to be now and it needed to be quick.

She was sure to keep her head down as she walked towards her destination, the bell above the door sounded as she pushed it open yet it wasn't the welcoming sound that came hand in hand with the diner, no, it was a foreboding sound and it almost caused her to turn and walk away…but no, she needed to do this, she needed to do something for the woman she had fallen in love with regardless of whether Regina felt the same.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure Miss Swan?" she started at his sudden appearance behind the previously empty counter.

"Argh why do you always do that?!" she exclaimed, her hand reaching for her heart as if to soothe it back into a normal rhythm, well as normal as it could be in this moment.

He laughed at the obvious nervous energy radiating from her, he also had an idea of what she had come to him for, "jumpy are we dearie?"

She scowled at him once more before moving closer, the gleam in his eyes told her that this was a bad idea but it was something that needed to be done. "I need something from you…"

"And what, pray tell, is it that you need?" bile rose in her throat at his excitement, the prick was getting off on this.

She watched his fingers tapping against the glass counter top a few moments more, "I don't know."

"And you think I can help you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything Miss Swan or is it a brain that you need from me?" he grinned at his own joke though it was filled with malice.

"Look," she huffed as she began pacing the small walkway in the shop, his eyes tracked her all the way, "I don't know what I need but I need something…he…he needs to pay."

For a moment, from the corner of her eye, it looked as though his skin was literally glittering but when she turned her gaze fully on him she deduced it as a small hallucination in her overly exhausted state.

"He needs to pay for what he did to her…"

"Say I do give you something to…fix your problem dearie," the lowering of his tone didn't settle well with something inside of her but she nodded for him to continue, "what do I get in return?" at her raised eyebrows he simply smiled, "you know the rules dear…eye for an eye and all that."

She worried her lip between her teeth as she moved away once more, making a deal with him was like selling your soul to the devil and once she accepted his terms…well, there were no returns when it came to Rumpelstiltskin. This was her last chance to back out, she could leave, forget all about even thinking about coming here and return to her family…to the family she would give anything to protect…anything.

"I'll give you anything you want," the words were out of her mouth before she even had chance to register taking in the air to form them.

The look in her eyes did nothing to alleviate her fears but she could do nothing as her hand rose to meet his in an affirmation of their agreement.

"Then I believe we have a deal Miss Swan…"


	9. Chapter 9

"How do I know you're not doing what you usually do?" Emma eyed the man before her as he held out his hand in readiment for the sealing of their deal, she had held her hand in his as he spoke ready to shake but what he asked for surprised her so she let it fall to her side once again.

He merely rolled his eyes in agitation before speaking again, "Miss Swan, I can assure you…there is no hidden meaning in my words, no second agends…I owe Regina more than you could ever know and I believe it is time that I repayed my debt"

It couldn't be this simple surely? She had just agreed to give the Dark One anything he wanted, anything he liked from her yet this was all he chose…it was strange, "all I have to do is give you safe passage out of here?"

"And Belle."

"Yes, and Belle, and what? You'll-"

"I'll take care of the rest." His reply was ominous and she couldn't help but continue studying him, she watched as his eyes flicked to the clock above the door to his shop, "it's getting late Dearie, Regina will be wondering where you are."

She was about to question how he knew their situation, she didn't even know what it was herself, but then she realized the man knew just about everything. There was an internal war raging within herself, this was dangerous, she knew that before she even got here but this was Regina she was talking about, the woman she cared deeply about who needed to know that she would be safe from here on out…Emma would give everything she had to ensure that but…it really could not be this easy?!

As the clock chimed to signal it had reached the hour, she knew Regina would be finishing up her session with Dr Hopper around now, her mind was made up and against her better judgement she shook his hand.

"When will you…"

"Tonight, it shall be taken care of tonight."

* * *

Regina wiped at her tear-stained face as she left the building, Ruby was standing on the opposite road bringing in the sign from the diner when she stopped and really looked at the brunette. Instantly, and unexpectedly, a scowl formed over her features and surprisingly all that Regina could feel was relief and shock that Snow White had stuck to her word and kept her secret, she hadn't told anyone.

"I hope you're happy," Ruby called, she wasn't one to hold her tongue, especially not when faced with the former Evil Queen, "another innocent hurt just because you had a shitty day."

It physically hurt Regina not to react, her heart began racing when she realised what the younger woman was alluding to. One of the rumours circulating was that Regina had attacked Jefferson when he had visited her home in search of a small apology for what she had done to him over the years, for seperating him from his daughter and then dangling the girl in front of him for her own gain. She chose to look away from the woman in search of the yellow bug, Emma had forbidden her from driving here, knowing that if the residents saw the signifying black mercedes it most definitely wouldn't be in shape when Regina finished her session.

"Where are you Miss Swan?" she almost pleaded under her breath, the young brunette wasn't leaving and it didn't appear she had finished what she needed to say, especially not considering she was now stalking across the street with her eyes fixed on her prey.

"Was it fun for you  _your majesty?_ " she practically spat at the woman now standing with her back against the brick wall behind her though her face showed no fear, her heart was racing, "did it feel like it used to back in our land? I bet you got a kick out of it huh? You're sick! You're sick and twisted and one day you will get what's coming to you!"

A soft whimper escaped from Regina's mouth at the cruel irony of Ruby's statement, she looked away quickly as a flash of yellow then gold caught her eye as the waitress was dragged away from her.

"What the fuck Ruby?!" Emma shouted at her friend, she was horrified to turn down the street and find Regina cowering in fear of the woman.

Ruby merely shrugged as if her explanation would placate Emma, "just telling her what everyone else is thinking. She's a vindictive, sick, disgusting monster that will get what's coming to her eventually."

She didn't know why, she didn't know how, all she knew was that the moment her fist connected with the soft skin of the wolf's face, she felt no regret only satisfaction. She didn't acknowledge her look of outrage and hurt or the people who had gathered to watch in shock on the street, the only thing she did was take Regina's trembling hand and lead her to seat in the car as she rounded the other side, climbed in and drove away.

* * *

"That was foolish"

"That was necessary," Emma shot back as they neared Mifflin Street, "I don't care if you don't want others to know what happened to you," she caught the flinch but ignored it, "it does not give people the right to do that and now they know what the consequences of such stupidity are."

"She's your friend," Regina said softly, she didn't want Emma's life ruined again as a result of her and certainly not as a result of that mad man.

"You're my…" friend didn't seem right, they were more than that right?

Regina finally turned to look at the blonde as they pulled into her drive and the engine was cut off, the air was cold and she could see the little puffs of condensation clouding up the windows, "I'm your what?" What was she? Her broken mess? Her pet project? What?

"You're my everything."

* * *

He began readying himself as the night drew closer, he needed to be undercover of darkness in order to do this. It wouldn't do to have anyone identifying him too early. When it was done and he could leave, he would lead ensure they knew it was him but only because the blonde had agreed to getting him and Belle out of town and away from everything they had known.

He had already spoken with Neal and they had agreed upon him staying at his son's apartment for a few days until he could find a place of his own with his true love and they could start again, away from magic and away from the madness that came with their world. His dagger would do nothing for him in the outside world and he could grow old with his love, he had long since realized that he could not remain immortal and watch in years to come as she suddenly aged and reached the end of her life without him, no, they would go together.

This was to be his final act of sorcery and what an act to leave with. He knew the Saviour was highly sceptical of him but he had meant every word, he would give Jefferson what he deserves simply as a tribute to the woman he had led to destruction in every sense of the word.

Her fate had been set from the start, her life had always been intertwined with Snow White's in order to make her who he needed her to be in order to cast his curse. It was with his hand that she had become fated to marry the King, to suffer through the marital obligations she was forced to endure, it was his meddling that had given her the memories that Jefferson had hoped to play upon, the memories that he knew she was haunted by almost every time she had closed her eyes in the early years and now once again.

The hospital was quiet as he approached, the sliding doors allowed him a quick view of the nurses and doctors working within. A smooth wave of his hand, followed by a satisfying thud, put those within the hospital walls into a magic induced sleep which he would lift once his job was done. He did nothing to stop the cameras placed around the building from recording, in fact he looked up to one corner upon entering to ensure that they were in fact working. He was going to give them a show they would never forget. The serum was placed firmly in his pocket, ready for use once the time came for escape from the town.

Jefferson's room was beneath the hospital, in the psych ward in which every room was cushioned with padded walls to stop those who inhabited them from causing any unecessary harm to themselves. It was easy to locate and he could feel the sick excitement building from within, his certain enjoyment of watching others suffer was going to be a hard thing to shake in the future but with his love by his side, it wasn't impossible.

The man lay in a hospital gown on a bed in his room, there was nothing else but the grey cushioned walls surrounding him as he had remained in his coma. It was something Rumple couldn't understand, it had been a little while since Emma had exacted her own form of revenge, he accredited it to her own personal supply of magic however. A likely explanation would be that, in her quest to harm him and avenge Regina, some of her own power would have seeped out to aid her. He truly wished he could stay around to watch that story unfold.

It was time, however, to begin. Raising his hands to hover, palms down, over Jefferson's body he closed his eyes and began the necessary incantations to do what he needed to do. As his fingers began crackling with energy and his brow furrowed in concentration, he missed the look of fear that danced within the hatter's eyes as they shot open but he didn't miss the guttural, tortured cry that erupted from his throat, he wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Storybrooke had heard it,  _'well my friend,'_ he thought with a malicious smirk, his eyes never opening and his concentration never waning,  _'this is just the beginning.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grapic violence/torture

She didn't know what had woken her up until she opened her eyes to find that she was alone, it was ridiculous but she had become so used to having Emma close as she slept that being without her…well, it was disconcerting to say the least. Things had been slightly uncomfortable after the blonde's revelation the previous afternoon but she had remained strong in her resolve and hadn't faltered when Regina had asked her if she really meant it.

Regina, like most other nights, had spent as much time as was physically possible for her with Henry before she retired to bed, she wanted to be there for her son and show him that she was okay…even if it was a lie, even if it was an illusion, she would do anything to bring his smile back and bring back the piece of innocence that had been taken away from him in all of this. Regina could tell he was trying to be strong, for her benefit if not one else's but her heart broke with every forced smile and last night had topped it off.

* * *

_She could hear Emma pottering around in the kitchen, tidying up after the meal they had just eaten. Regina was slowly getting better with the amount she could keep down but she could still see the disappointment that crept onto Emma and Henry's face when she would push the plate away._

_They had moved into the living room in order to watch one of the many movies that Henry had found during his scrimmage of their collection, she hadn't paid attention to it at all. She was too focused on the feeling of her son's head lying in her lap, one of his arms lay across also and she couldn't help the hand that automatically fell to play with his brunette strands. They would do this many a night in the past, before any talk of the curse had arisen. Movie night at the Mills Mansion was something of a tradition and an exciting one at that but…this just helped to identify just how much things had changed._

_Henry may want to be around her now but what was the reason? If she hadn't have been attacked could she really fool herself into believing that he would be here now? No, he would still be attempting to avoid and ignore her as he had been doing beforehand, as would Emma yet she claimed that Regina was everything to her, why? Because she was now some poor, pathetic, broken shell of the woman she once was? Because she was easier to handle now that she was practically terrified of her own shadow?_

_Suddenly she felt as though she couldn't breathe, she tried to remain as still as possible so that Henry wouldn't suspect but she felt as though her throat was closing up and her heart wasn't beating properly, she could feel herself running hot and cold as she slowly sat up as quietly and calmly as possible. Her son sat up with her and allowed her to move, too engrossed in the movie to be fully aware of what was happening around him._

_Her heart was beating triple speed now as her vision seemed to bounce when she walked, she felt like crying out, sure she was about to collapse or die on the spot. Her hands were trembling as she walked from the room with her eyes down, walking straight into Emma._

" _Woah," Emma laughed but then noticed how pale Regina was and the sound of her laboured breathing as she staggered past her towards the stairs. "Hey, what's going on? What's wrong?"_

_Regina didn't like appearing weak but she had never felt this way before, it was terrifying and she wanted it to stop. "C-can't b…br-breathe"_

_Emma caught her before she collapsed onto the first step, she was shocked at how much Regina was trembling, the woman was practically grey. She recognised the signs of an anxiety attack but knew the brunette wouldn't appreciate anything other than comforting until she was able to feel a bit more like herself. An anxiety attack was one of the worst feelings in the world and it didn't matter how many people told you that you were going to be okay, that these things couldn't kill you…it didn't matter, once you were having an attack the only person who could help you was yourself._

" _Hey, come on," she sat on the laminate floor; Regina was clinging to her as she inhaled ragged breaths, "just breathe for me Regina, okay?" Henry had heard her panic and come out of his movie coma in order to offer comfort if needed, one look from Emma however had him going back the way he came, he knew by now when to get involved and when to just leave his birth mother to it._

_Her breaths were starting to come slightly easier now but she could still feel the suffocating feeling within her body, the blonde's hand rubbing soothing circles on her back and being crushed by Regina's was helping to keep her grounded in the present and her familiar scent was being accepted willingly with every inhale that the brunette took._

" _I've got you, I'm here…you're okay"_

_The mantra was repeated until, slowly, the heavy sounds of breathing had decreased in volume and the vice like grip on her hand had lessened but she still kept the woman clutched against her. Regina's face had now moved to bury itself in the crook of Emma's neck as the hand on her back moved up to stroke through silky dark locks._

_Neither were sure how long they remained in that position, Emma with Regina kneeling between her legs, their bodies flush against one another as she mirrored the blonde's breathing speed. Finally she allowed the brunette to pull away slowly, her eyes downcast as she remained sitting just before the younger woman who's hands came up automatically to cup her face._

" _Emma I'm so-"_

" _Shh," she pressed a finger against soft lips, "please don't apologise Regina"_

_She only nodded in response as she allowed the woman to pull her in to her calming embrace once more, it was thinking about this kind of thing that had started the feeling within her but now that she was actually there…she couldn't help but feel as though it was where she was supposed to be._

* * *

The feeling of fear was beginning to creep back into her now as she thought back, what if she really had scared Emma off? What if she had left? Her breathing was growing heavy again as her heart rate picked up once more but before she could become too worked up she heard the soft click of her door being opened. Her eyes shut automatically as she caught the smell that was purely Emma and felt the slight chill of the night air that still clung to her, where had she been?

She could only listen as the woman unzipped her jacket and removed her jeans, she reached for the pyjama bottoms that she had removed earlier in order to leave the house for what she needed to do and climbed into the bed beside Regina. Her hand automatically came to drape over the petite brunette as she pulled her closer out of need to feel the warmth of the brunette she thought to be sleeping.

Her eyes began to droop as she allowed sleep to come to her but not before she pressed her lips softly against Regina's temple and whispered softly.

"I've got you"

* * *

Emma awoke before Regina, a normal occurrence now as the older woman hadn't slept a full night through since long before the attack and if not for the blonde's presence she suspected she wouldn't sleep at all.

As was also usual, the brunette had turned in the night to face Emma, her hand placed on the blonde's chest in order to feel the soothing reverberation of her heart beat. Her other hand had managed to moved up and lace within the golden curls that were spread over the pillow, Emma smiled at the sight. In this moment she looked so serene, so opposite to how she had looked hours before. Then it came back to her…and she knew what would become common knowledge very soon yet she would have to act as though she didn't know already.

The uneasy feeling in her stomach all but disappeared at the deep breath Regina took, it was her tell when waking up. She nuzzled into Emma's neck for only a second before drawing back slowly. Her eyes were heavy as they slowly blinked over, the red tinge only slightly lessened than the previous morning, perhaps her nightmares were dropping off slowly, Emma could only hope.

"Hey," she breathed softly, her hand instinctually coming to brush away a few errant strands from Regina's eyes, she loved the woman like this, warm and tired not yet aware of the rest of the world. This was her safety net, her cocoon in Emma's arms.

"Hi" she finally replied, her eyes closing once more and after a few moments Emma suspected she had fallen asleep again until she spoke without looking at her, "where did you go last night?"

She had already prepared her answer for this knowing she would need something if anyone should have seen her moving about town so late, "I got a call on the radio, someone heard a disturbance outside their door and wanted me to check it out"

"Did you get it taken care of?" her voice was still sleep laden but Emma could still hear the suspicion there, if anyone was going to get the truth from her it would be Regina.

But the woman couldn't know the irony of her question, couldn't know the true meaning behind Emma's reply.

"Yeah," she pulled the brunette in closer to her as she allowed her eyes to drift shut again, "It's taken care of"

* * *

Rachel Stenson hated her job; she hated the monotony of it. Every day here was the same and since the imp's girl had been released from imprisonment by the same man who now lay in a coma in the room next to where hers had been, her only job was now to enter the room every morning to take the vitals that remained exactly the same…pointless.

She didn't know what had happened to him, who had put him here but she had heard the rumours, every resident in town had discussed the guilt of the woman who had so conveniently disappeared from plain sight. The other rumour that had then been spread was that of the town Sheriff punching her best friend in the face for calling the woman up on it when she had finally made an appearance, it was all very strange.

Her rubber soled shoes squeaked on the mint green linoleum of the floor as she made her way down the chilled hallway towards the only room being occupied. Her nose scrunched up at the revolting smell that grew stronger with every step. It was like the smell of burnt tarmac…or burnt plastic, she held a hand over her nose as she tried to ignore the potent stench.

It was stomach turning but the sooner she did this, the sooner she could make her way back upstairs to patients who actually needed her help. Little did she know that, upon opening the door, she would never again make it back up those stairs, that she would never again be of any help to anybody and that she would be occupying the room right next to the one she would soon be found outside cowering and screaming her way into insanity.

* * *

It wouldn't be the screaming that would alert others to the situation in the basement for the sound wouldn't travel that far, the asylum was built there for that very reason…no, it would be the smell, the smell that would trail from the open door of the room and float up through the air vents before pouring out into the open hallways of the hospital…

The smell of scorched flesh, the smell of Jefferson's still burning, tortured corpse…

It had indeed been taken care of.


	11. Chapter 11

"David just…just tell me what happened" she placed a hand on his shoulder taking note of how he flinched at the contact, he was truly shaken. His face had been ashen grey upon re-entering the apartment after his call from the hospital. With Emma still looking after Regina, he was on call most of the time, he didn't mind as he loved the work…usually.

His head was in his hands as he tried to erase the image from his mind, and the smell! It was like something he had never witnessed before. "He…I…it was awful…" his voice was trembling with an emotion she couldn't make out but it worried her all the same.

She crouched down before him and laid her palms on the top of his bouncing thighs in order to stop the movement, he was truly spooked and for the first time in their relationship, she had no idea how to comfort him. "What was honey?"

"Jefferson he…" she gasped when he finally looked up and into her eyes; his icy blue gaze was tortured as he clutched at her forearms, "he's dead."

A gasp escaped from her parted lips yet she still couldn't understand what had bothered him so, "okay…well what happened?"

He shook his head before letting it fall into his hands once more, how could he even begin to explain what had happened, the bitter taste of bile hadn't left his mouth since he had entered that room, Doctor Whale looking just as horrified as he as he attempted to peel back burnt flesh from the form on the metal table…they hadn't seen anything like it before.

"Whale…Doctor Whale thinks…" he tried, his throat tight with emotion as he tried to inhale deep breaths in order to calm his pounding heart, "he thinks he was…set alight whilst he was still alive"

Her hands instantly flew up to cover her open mouth as her eyes went wide, clearly from his face however, that was not all. "Oh David…"

"He couldn't be sure of what else had happened because of the complete mess of the body but…things were…things were missing" she shook her head in confusion, not hearing the tone of his voice, he was going to have to say it, "his…well, his penis had been removed…but Whale said it wasn't a clean break…there was tearing as if someone had…well, ripped it from his body"

Her stomach clenched as she held back a gag, sure the man deserved it but hearing of such things was not at all pleasant.

"Fingers appeared to have been taken in the same way…I just can't believe…" he was encompassed by his wife's strong arms around his frame and she rocked him in order to soothe.

"Do you…do you have any leads?"

"Oh we know who did it," he replied gravely, "there was a camera installed when we placed him within the room in order to be aware if he should have awoken from his coma…I could only watch the first few minutes before I had to turn it off" his voice was grave as he recalled watching the man walk into the room and hover over the unconscious form of Jefferson.

"Well?"

"Rumpelstiltskin" instantly Snow straightened up in shock.

She was shaking her head now, trying to make sense of it all, "but why would he…surely it wouldn't have been to help Regina…so why…" she gasped once more as a thought struck her, David appeared to have reached the conclusion much earlier as he looked to his wife with knowing in his eyes, "she wouldn't, would she?"

"I don't know Snow," he replied softly, he had been thinking the same since he had left the hospital, sure Emma was taking care of Regina and they had their suspicions that it was more than just 'for Henry' like she had told them but would their daughter go this far? "I honestly don't know"

* * *

"Do you have a meeting with Archie today?" Emma questioned softly, glad that Regina hadn't moved from her arms yet when they had awoken yet again. From the looks of the light coming in from the window, it was still early; it was the weekend meaning that Henry would certainly not be up and about until at least midday.

Regina's eyes were still closed but her breathing told the blonde that she was in fact awake; she allowed a small smile as dark hair tickled her skin when the brunette shook her head. "He thinks it best I don't see him too often…that I don't start to rely on him too much, that I need to learn to begin coping on my own…"

Emma's brow furrowed at this, she knew Regina was slowly coming to terms with what had happened and the fire was coming back into her eyes little by little but was she ready for this? "And what do you think?" she laid her cheek onto the top of the older woman's head, tightening her arms when Regina nuzzled in closer, her own arms pulled up in between their chests.

"I think…" she began, her voice still slightly gruff from sleep, "I think he's right, I do need to learn…"

"You're not alone you know?" Emma spoke softly whilst her thumb ran soothing circles on a slim arm, "you have Henry and…and me" although Regina allowed Emma to spend the night with her, to stay by her side for as much as she needed, the blonde was still unsure as to where they stood with each other. Clearly a romantic relationship was out of the question at this point, it was far too soon.

"I'm scared…" she almost hadn't realized the woman had spoken until she felt the hot breath dance across her chest.

"Of what?"

Regina inhaled deeply, letting Emma's scent fill her as a tear escaped from her eyes, "that I'll never be ready…" she was terrified, she had dealt with the King's abuse by hardening her heart, by manipulating another to murder him, by closing herself off to any emotion possible in order not to let the whole weight of her ordeal drown her in despair, "that I'll become  _her_ again"

The blonde sighed deeply knowing exactly who Regina was referring to, "you will never become her Regina, you are not her anymore…"

"But how do you know?" she moved back slightly now in order to ground herself with the green eyes she needed so much, "I can feel it…here" she placed Emma's hand over her heart as she pinned her to the moment with her eyes, "I have these…these thoughts, they belong to her but I can't stop them, I can't stop the hate flowing through my veins, I can't…I-"

Emma silenced her with a soft kiss to the skin her hand had just been covering, when she pulled back she could see the tears in deep brown eyes but Regina wasn't scared of the blonde's touch, she wasn't afraid of the feel of her…she liked it, it made her feel safe, human. "You are so much stronger than you know Regina, so much stronger," she brushed back errant strands that had fallen across the brunette's face, "just the fact that you are trying to stop these thoughts, these compulsions…don't you see how much you have changed?"

Her face contorted with the emotions she could no longer control, could no longer stop as she moved her face to burrow within the space between Emma's neck and shoulder. Hot tears spilled onto pale skin as strong arms rocked the shaking body beside her.

"Shh…you're okay," she cooed as she lay soft kisses against Regina's hair, "I've got you"

* * *

"We can't just accuse her David, we don't know that it's true" Snow tried, she just couldn't allow herself to believe that this was true; her daughter wouldn't do something like this, "have you even talked to Rumpelstiltskin?"

He stopped his pacing now as he looked to his wife; both were still extremely shaken but knew action had to be taken before rumours began spreading. Staff at the hospital would be sure to tell others of what had happened, there couldn't be doctor/patient confidentiality with no patient to protect and with Whale's reputation and it wouldn't be long before the news got out.

The ride over to the pawn shop was tense, after much argument David had allowed Snow to accompany him; both were terrified at what the man might reveal.

The day was light, the morning mist thinner than usual though the sense of foreboding still hung in the air as they made their way towards the shop. The place was cast in shadow, David felt uneasy as they neared the door. It was locked…

"David…look" he didn't like the expression on his wife's face as she stepped away from the window she had just been peering into, his heart dropped as he found the place to be completely bereft of the items usually filling the shelves and counters. The morning light allowed him to deduce that Rumpel had gone, fled and taken everything with him in the night.

"Damn it!" his hand came down hard against the glass window pane, "god damn it!"

Snow placed her hand onto his shoulder as she inhaled a deep breath, "we're going to have to talk to her David…"

* * *

"Don't you need to be getting back to work Emma?" she asked as she picked at the slice of toast the blonde had put before her, still not able to stomach it completely but she had already eaten the previous slice igniting some relief in Emma.

The blonde was currently facing with her back to Regina, she was hoping the smell of eggs and bacon would be enough to rouse their sleeping son and busying her hands in order to avoid awkward questions when the older woman saw them trembling lightly. Surely someone had discovered the body by now, surely questions were being asked?

"No…I uh, I've spoken to David, he doesn't mind taking over for a while after…well, after what happened with me losing it a little…"

"I still haven't truly thanked you for that," Regina spoke softly, her eyes still on the food before her, "for wanting to hurt him but…but from stopping yourself," Emma grimaced at this, if only she knew the truth, not only had Jefferson been killed now…Emma had been too coward to do it herself and so made a deal with Gold, "that was something I could never do, I admire your good heart Emma"

 _Oh god,_ she thought internally, bile rising in her throat,  _what is she going to think?_ She didn't regret having the man killed, she'd make the same choice over and over again if it meant that Regina would be able to feel safe and begin healing but…what if she found out? What was she going to think? Should she tell her before she finds it out herself?

Regina had always been extremely perceptive, she was a highly intelligent woman and with Gold involved and Emma's disappearance last night? Well, it was only going to be a matter of time before she put two and two together.

Spinning around, she inhaled deeply as she looked at the brunette, "Regina I…I need to tell you something…"

The older woman's brow furrowed as she looked up to find the panic stricken face of the blonde but before she could ask what was wrong, the doorbell rang out throughout the mansion. Both looked towards the open kitchen door as if doing so would tell them who had arrived, with a quick glance to the nervous looking brunette, Emma moved to open it.

"No…" Regina stood, her chair scraping against the floor as she did so, "I need to start doing things for myself," she gave a small smile to Emma to show that no harm was meant by her statement, she was desperate to begin feeling normal again and so was going to have to face her fears. No one could harm her now, not with Emma here…

She steeled herself as she placed her hand on the door handle, she could hear Emma moving from the kitchen to stand in the hallway in order to make sure that she was okay, with a quick glance to the woman for courage, she turned and pulled open the door to find the Charmings with concern etched all over their features.

Emma stiffened automatically upon seeing the looks on her parent's faces, there was no doubt in her mind that they knew…oh god.

"Regina…hi" if he were honest, David was sure that it would have been his daughter opening the door, he was glad to see that the brunette was in fact able to begin resuming some sort of normalcy but in their fears about Emma he hadn't considered the fact that he was going to have to tell Regina what had happened…

"David, Snow" she greeted both with a curt nod as she looked back to see the blonde hadn't moved an inch, this was definitely strange. "Uhm…well, come in" she stepped aside to allow them to shuffle inside and closed the door slowly in order to take steadying breaths. It had been a big step for her to do such a thing and to find two people who still looked at her like the victim she didn't want to be, it was hard.

"What are you guys doing here?" she ignored the look of suspicion that came from Regina as the brunette led the couple further into the house, they stood awkwardly in the foyer just looking at Emma as if doing so would tell them what they needed to know. It didn't.

It was David who spoke first as Regina moved to stand beside Emma, confusion on her face at the family exchange. "We uh…well we need to talk to you…both of you"

Snow managed a smile of thanks when the brunette placed a mug of tea on the coffee table before her yet it didn't quite reach her eyes, Emma was giving nothing away and Snow could only hope that was because she had no idea of what they were going to talk about.

"It's probably best if I just come right out and say it," he looked to the women sitting on the opposite sofa from his wife and himself, catching Regina's eye he inhaled deeply and spoke softly, "Jefferson is dead"

She made no noise, no movement came from her, the only reason any of them knew she had heard them was the widening of her eyes and the parting of full lips, she appeared frozen and Emma realized she hadn't given a reaction.

"How?" she noted the way her parents were studying her face and fought to keep her expression as steady as possible whilst placing a comforting hand over the one in Regina's lap. She didn't yet know how the woman felt about it but her instincts told her what to do.

David just couldn't decipher the look in his daughter's eyes, if she was lying about her lack of knowledge then he couldn't tell, it was frustrating yet relieving at the same time. "He was murdered in the early hours of the morning…by Rumpelstiltskin"

All three jumped when the brunette finally spoke, "what?!" her heart was pounding now as their words finally registered, "why would he…"

Emma's blood ran cold as she felt Regina's hand tense under her own, she knew she was thinking about last night, Emma's disappearance from her bed coincided with the murder, it didn't take an idiot to work that out and Regina was certainly no idiot. She allowed her hand to remain however; it wouldn't due to make a scene before Snow and Charming who were looking intently at the pair.

"Where is he?" her voice was steady though the blonde could hear the underlying shock at the information buzzing around her head.

David shook his head slowly, "we think he fled as soon as he carried out the murder," he explained, "his shop is completely bare and there was no sign of him or Belle, they've gone"

"Well thank you for telling me about this," her mayoral façade made an appearance for the first time since the attack shocking all around her; it was unnerving how easily she could throw her walls up when needed. "I really should be getting on though so…"

Her trailing off was a hint and the couple understood, "Emma, could we speak to you?"

"Miss Swan is needed here for the moment Snow, can she call you?" the blonde's heart was beating a mile a minute as she remained seated whilst the others stood, Regina knew…

"Oh well…I…I guess so," the ice within Regina's eyes was warning enough for the woman, "make it soon though sweetie…we're going to need your help on this" Emma caught a glimpse of something in her mother's eyes also but wrote it off, there was no way her parents could know…could they?

She listened to the sound of her parents being ushered from the house and winced at the slamming of the door, moments later Regina appeared in the doorway once more taking a deep breath before she looked up to Emma.

"I need you to tell me the truth about where you went last night Emma…the whole truth."


	12. Chapter 12

For the past few days, since he had snuck out and back to the mansion to see his adoptive mother, his thoughts had been only on his family, Regina and Emma to be precise but now, as he watched the couple he knew to be her curse parents stepping into the classroom to take a confused looking Grace outside, he realized just how much things were about to change. What were they going to tell her? What could they tell her? Did this mean more people knew now? Did they know the truth about what had happened to Regina?

A million and one questions were buzzing around his head by the time the bell rang 4 hours later to signal the end of the school day, he wouldn't get answers from his mothers, although they were quite open with him about recent events he knew they would only go so far. If he didn't arrive home soon he knew Regina would instantly worry, she had been hesitant enough to send him to school but with soothing words from his blonde mother, she had backed down and allowed it...something was going on between them, the extra attentive care Emma showed Regina, the fact they shared a bed every night without fail and the small glances they would give throughout the evenings when they thought Henry wasn't looking...maybe Emma was healing his brunette mother, she was the saviour after all.

He had walked quickly to the diner upon getting off the school bus, the fact that Grace hadn't reappeared at any point during the day only confirming that she had been told something at least. As usual, many who finished work early on a Friday afternoon were beginning their weekends early with drinks before them, it was a common site, as was the beaming brunette waitress yet today something was different, even through the slightly dirt streaked window Henry could tell her smiles weren't genuine nor bright...the faint bruise on her cheek however...

Her smile was warm when, upon hearing the bell above the diner door, she turned to find the small boy entering. "Hey Henry," her smile faded however when she noticed his pointed look aimed at her marked cheek...did he know? "Is everything alright?"

Henry watched as she fiddled with the corner of her order pad, the paper curled from constant fidgeting, something he had never seen Red do before. Slowly he nodded, his eyes moving from her hands to her face once more, the bruise nothing like the ones he had seen on his mother but still enough to warrant a little concern. "What happened?"

How should she proceed with this? Should she tell him the truth about what had transpired between herself and Emma? Her hesitance was only arousing more suspicion within him and curious gazes from other patrons who were equally as interested as to how the waitress had hurt herself. With a gentle hand placed upon his back, Ruby led him towards an empty booth and indicated for him to take a seat, with a quick glance around to ensure there were no customers waiting nor eavesdropping she sat too.

As always the boy was ready to get straight into it, his interest peaked and, she guessed, more than a dozen theories running through his mind. "Henry look..."

"I haven't seen  _her_ lately..." the boy's attention was instantly caught by a conversation taking place in the booth behind Ruby, his eyes trained on the back of the speaker's head. He didn't recognise either of the people but from the venom in their voice it didn't take a genius to guess who they were talking about.

"She's probably hiding out like the coward she is," came the reply, confusing Henry completely...his mother was anything but a coward and she would never hide out...she had nothing to hide out for...

The first person hummed in agreement before speaking once more, "it's not really her style though..." they mused, their head tilting in thought, "usually after a kill she lords it over us, boasts about it even"

_After a kill?_

"Henry..." but Ruby was stopped by a wave of the boy's hand, something so obviously Regina, it made her insides hurt. She didn't want the young boy to be anything like that woman. "Henry listen to me-"

"Shh"

"Weren't they friends though?"

"Who? The Queen and the Hatter?" the person scoffed, "please, he was just another of her pawns, another of her victims and you know what she does when she no longer needs them"

Henry's mouth fell open as he watched the person facing him drag their finger across their neck in a cut-throat action, the universal sound for murder slipping from their lips. Instantly the young boy was on his feet, Ruby trying and failing to grab his wrist before he did so.

"My Mom is not a murderer!"

The diner went silent instantly as the impassioned scream rang out throughout the area. All eyes were on the boy, pity filling them as they watched his denial.

"I...I'm sorry young man," one of the speaker's instantly blanched at being caught out, their face reddening as they faced the seething boy, Henry had moved from his place in the booth and moved to stand before them, "I didn't see you come in"

"She is not a murderer!" he cried once more, ignoring their apologies as rage burned through him.

"Honey," he hadn't heard Ruby move behind him, "I'm sorry you have to find out this way but...she killed Jefferson"

"No!" the cry was not one of disbelief but of defence, "I have been with her for the last three days," his were ablaze as they pinned Ruby to the spot, "she hasn't left the house, she's been with me and Emma this whole time" he caught the flash of anger that coursed through her at the mention of his blonde mother's name, "what?" he demanded.

Ruby froze momentarily, the whole diner hanging on their every word. "Henry, Emma's not as good as you believe either..." she breathed out, her stomach dropping at having to break Henry's heart. "She did this to me" her hand was raised pointing out the faint bruise shadowing her cheekbone.

"What?" he was knocked momentarily, caught off guard, "why?"

She looked away then, shame colouring her cheeks slightly.

"Why would she do that? You're her friend!" He still sounded angry with Ruby even as she was accusing Emma of harming her, "what did you do?"

She started at that, her breath catching and surprise etched all over her features. "I didn't do anything Henry," she defended, her arms folding across her chest now, "I was talking to Regina when she just walked up and hit me"

"You're lying," he replied instantly, his eyes steady, his resolve firm as he waited for the truth, "don't lie to me."

She shook her head slightly, both in apprehension and frustration at being made out as the bad guy. "I was angry..." she spoke firmly, "I'd heard what your mother had done to Jefferson and I gave her a piece of my mind"

Henry's mouth had fallen open in complete shock, "wh-what she did to  _Jefferson?"_ Ruby's brow furrowed at this, "what  _she_ did to Jefferson?!"

Any who had been pretending not to listen had long since given up the act as they watched on shamelessly, the air shifting into something more than uncomfortable as Henry's words washed over them.

"How about what he did to  _her?!"_

"Henry, what are you-"

"He  _raped_ her!"

A collective gasp rang out throughout the diner, the pain within Henry's cry vibrating throughout all, a shudder running all round.

"He hurt her and he hit her and he...he..." his body was shaking now as he allowed all of his grief to pour through, his regrets, his guilt, his need for his mother to heal. Strong arms wrapped around him, catching him before he fell to the ground completely.

"It's okay now my boy," Granny's voice filled his mind as she rocked him into her, his hands clinging onto the arms around him, "you're okay now" she soothed. Her eyes were fierce as she looked up to not only her granddaughter, who was standing with her mouth completely agape at the knowledge Henry had shared, but to all who had allowed this to go on. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves," she practically growled, her disgust touching them all, most hanging their heads in shame at the words they knew to be true, even without the broken child within her safe grasp. "Have you still not learned to curb your words? To hold your tongues where your judgement is not wanted nor needed?" Slowly she stood, Henry's cries having quietened somewhat though he only turned once standing in order to press his face into her bosom. "I will thank you all to leave," instantly the murmurs picked up, a scowl falling over her face as she looked each person in the eye, " _NOW!"_

For the next few moments only the sound of chairs scraping against the ground and snippets of the outside could be heard as people exited the place all had once been welcome in. The old woman's fingers were moving soothingly through the young boy's hair, her dress damp from his continued tears but she took no notice as her eyes fell upon her granddaughter once more.

"And you," she spoke, her tone leaving no room for argument, "I can't even bear to look at you right now girl."

As Ruby moved away silently, her own tears streaming freely down her face, Granny allowed her head to fall, her forehead resting against Henry's as she swayed them on the spot. "What do you say to some nice hot cocoa hmm?" he only managed a small nod against her, neither moving from their spot as she sighed deeply, her heart aching for both Henry and his mother, the same woman who's heart she had once sent an arrow hurtling for yet now..."no more fighting," she whispered gently, "no more hurt."

 


	13. Chapter 13

_"I need you to tell me the truth about where you went last night Emma...the whole truth."_

Neither had moved and neither had spoken since Emma had finished, her impassioned confession absent of regret and shame, filled simply with a need for Regina to understand. She wanted only what the brunette could give her and if forgiveness wasn't part of that...well, then so be it but she wouldn't apologise for having him killed nor for aiding Rumplestiltskin's escape...so here they were, sat in the almost deafening silence of the mansion.

"For as long as I can remember..." Emma jumped at the sudden sound of Regina's voice, it was barely audible, her bowed head not allowing the sound to carry far but the blonde hung on to every word, "I just wanted someone to...to want me...to care enough that they would want to be around me, to protect me to..." her voice had grown louder with each new admission, the pain lacing every letter was heart wrenching as she paused to inhale a shuddering breath, "...to want to save me." A dark head lifted then, haunted brown eyes finding green, full lips parted and a brow creased in anguish as she looked over fair features, "but not like this," her eyes closed and tears fell as her head shook, fingers digging painfully into her thighs, "not at the cost of another's goodness." Shoulders shook with the force of her suppressed sobs, her chest aching painfully as she choked back cries.

Emma instantly slid from her place in the sofa and shuffled to kneel in front of the gently rocking Queen, her hands tentatively coming to rest atop the brunette's, relieved when her fingers relinquished their assault on Regina's legs. "I'm far from good Regina," the blonde sniffed as she watched a few more tears fall down soft cheeks, "and I would pay any cost to keep you safe."

"Why?!" No venom, no anger...just heartbreaking confusion as to why someone would actually want to protect her and it was in that moment that Emma realised that this woman, this twisted, battered, broken soul had never had anyone want to do that for her. Not even that long ago she had been so genuinely shocked at Henry's request for Emma to keep her safe, her own son.

Soft hands came up to cup tear soaked cheeks, the blonde's surprise at being able to not only touch but bring comfort to Regina was still present as the older woman's forehead instantly fell to rest against her own, trembling hands clutching at those on her face. "I think you know..." there was no amusement in her laughed reply, only acceptance at what both had known from the moment Emma had brought Regina back from the brink of death, her own desire to see dark eyes open, to see a pale face fill with colour had ignited the magic she still had no control over and heal the Mayor's exhausted body. It wasn't true loves kiss for Regina hadn't been cursed yet it was Emma's sheer love for the woman that had allowed her to save her...both knew that much at least.

Slowly Regina pulled away from Emma though her hands kept the blonde's practically glued to her face as she searched green eyes, the permanent frown on her forehead only deepening as she attempted to search through her own muddled feelings. "You can't love me right now," Emma shook her head slowly, "and I wouldn't expect you to Regina, not after..." she trailed off as dark eyes watered once more.

"I want to..."

"And that's enough for me," the blonde smiled softly, her thumbs stroking across soft cheeks, "that's enough...you're enough."

* * *

She remained silently watching the boy as he stirred the melted marshmallow through his drink, he'd agreed to it if only for a distraction for the moment yet now couldn't even stomach a sip. Sighing deeply, she stepped towards the booth from her place by the counter.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say my cocoa isn't that up to scratch," she drawled teasingly as she came to a stop before the table top, her arms folded across her full chest as her head tilted in her studying. He didn't look up, he didn't stop his stirring but a shuddered exhale, one far more pained than a child his age should ever breathe, left his nostrils.

"I'm going to have to call them soon you know..." her brow creased as the circling through the drink came to a halt, a tear leaving his eye as his head bowed.

"Everyone knows now..."

Granny slowly slid into the booth, her arm coming to rest around Henry's shoulders as she pulled him into her bosom, his head resting upon her chest yet no sobs came, he'd cried enough for now. "Yes my boy," she replied softly, "yes they do."

She felt his little head shake against her, "but she didn't want them to," his voice was so broken as he spoke of his mother, so filled with his own regret, "she didn't want anyone to know and...and I just had to open my big mouth!"

"You were defending her Henry," Granny soothed, her fingers stroking soothing lines over his clothed upper arm, "you were doing something I'm sure no one has ever done for your mother and that...well, that will mean more than anything to her, I can tell you that for sure."

Henry seemed to think on this, his breathing was even as he played with the frayed end of Granny's apron, "did you know her back then? Like before she was the..." he asked, his fingers never stopping their movements and his eyes never lifting from his activity, he couldn't utter the name anymore for he knew she had never been that here with him, she had only been his mother and the stories within his book had told him enough of what she had been like when she had been her...what she had done...well, he didn't want to know that woman, he wanted to know his mother.

She smiled softly at the question, the innocence within, the want for knowledge of a young brunette still filled with the hopes of the world. "I didn't Henry, no" she replied steadily, "but I've heard stories from Snow."

"Yeah?" he looked up then, hopeful eyes shining at her.

Granny laughed before swiping a finger along and off the end of his nose, something so reminiscent of what his mother often did and the notion allowed a small smile of his own. "Yes, but those are for another time," she watched his face fall with disappointment before tilting his head up once more with a finger under his chin, "right now we need to call your mothers."

She hated that she had to do this, everything about it was wrong but Henry needed her...Regina needed her and for once, she would help the Queen for she had surely gone through enough...to call this punishment for her past crimes would be a gross term for none deserved what she had suffered through.

"Come on," she gave Henry a slight nudge to get him moving once more, "let's get you home to your Mom."

 


	14. Chapter 14

They breathed in unison, Regina's head moving with Emma's chest where she had come to rest, inhaling a scent she had grown used to, a scent she found she somehow relied upon for comfort. Her palm was closed, grasping onto the material of Emma's tank top, save for a finger tracing mindless patterns, she would have thought the blonde to be asleep if it wasn't for the hand moving soothingly up and down her arm, the other hand holding her head in place as they just breathed together. The coffee table was still absent, no replacement, the soft carpeting now only wooden flooring after Emma had removed both, the blood stains still forever present in her mind however. "I should really think about buying new things for in here..."

Emma's hand stilled on her skin, her deep breathing shallowing only minutely as she simply listened, this was likely the first she would hear of Regina's ordeal after seeing the evidence of the attack herself. She knew the woman would most likely never digress all that had happened and if talking of something so stupidly natural as buying new furniture helped then the blonde wasn't going to stop her no matter how much bile she could taste in her throat, nor how hard her heart pounded with agonizing beats.

"I saw a coffee table not too long ago in that little shop, the one owned by the carpenter..."

"Marco's?" Emma supplied, her voice as soft as what Regina's had been, her fingers trailing up tanned skin once more, the frailty of the limb not going unnoticed and being filed away for later concern, right now the woman in her arms needed closure, not worry, no more worry.

The brunette only nodded as her eyes remained forward, seeing but not focusing, thinking but not allowing the flashbacks to taunt her as they had for the past few weeks. He was gone, albeit brutally, albeit at the hands of one she never thought capable but even so...he was gone. The evidence he'd left on her body, the cuts, the bruises, we're all mercifully beginning to fade, just remnants of what she had been through. The same couldn't be said for her mental scars, the emotional trauma of it all but...someday perhaps. "What of his daughter?"

Emma blinked at the swift change in conversation but kept her soothing touch steady, truth be told she didn't know much about what had happened with Grace or what was going to happen...she knew nothing of family concerning Jefferson, did the girl have a mother? Was she still alive and just lost in the old world? "I don't know..." Emma breathed, "but I won't let her suffer," she vowed as much to herself as to Regina, the hand in dark locks rubbing soothing lines against her scalp, "I won't let his actions ruin any more lives."

She felt the dampening of her tank top, the tightening of the fist against her skin and the weight of Regina's head increasing against her chest. Leaning down, she dropped a tender kiss to the woman's hairline, relief flooding through her at the sigh that the brunette emitted. Once again her touch was allowed, her affections received and although they weren't reciprocated, yet, it was all that Emma needed.

"We should really think about food," the blonde whispered quietly, her face still close to Regina's head, her hand still holding her there, "Henry will be home soon." As if on cue there was a knock at the door, her brow furrowed when the brunette flinched slightly in her arms before moving to sit, sniffling back the evidence of tears and holding an arm out when Emma moved to answer it.

"Let me..."

"Regina, you don't have to-"

"Yes Emma, I do..." she replied, her tone firm yet still retaining the tenderness she had come to feel when it came to the blonde standing just behind her, "it's time to bring back at least some of the normalcy to this household," her head bowed slightly as she inhaled a slightly shaky breath, "if not for us, then at least for our son."

Emma had to swallow forcefully against the lump climbing up within her throat, blink back the tears stinging at her eyes and simply follow Regina out of the room. She may have wanted to answer the door herself, the face the outside world with a brave mask in place but if the hand held out behind her was anything to go by, she still needed...no,  _wanted_  Emma and that was enough for her. The space between the brunette's fingers where hers fit perfectly was enough for her...

A deep inhale was taken by both women as Regina's free hand curled around the door handle, both readying themselves for what was on the other side, neither truly prepared for what was waiting for them.

"Mom!"

The blonde caught the mother and son as Henry barreled into the woman's small frame, her arms instantly molding around her baby, his face buried into her chest as he cried, her own body jerking with the force of his shakes, her brow furrowed in concern as she made out the words he was sobbing into her clothing. "I'm sorry Mom," he was choking out, "I'm so  _so_  sorry."

Her lips had parted in both surprise and utter worry, her dark eyes wide and questioning as she looked up to find Granny standing on her porch with Henry's school bag held tightly in her grasp, her aged eyes full of no patronisation nor pity, just a sadness that echoed that of the small boy. "Henry?" Regina breathed out, her hands moving to either side of his head in order to pull his face back and look at him properly. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, the skin beneath puckered and reddened from previous tears, his cheeks raw with the emotion he had allowed to spill out into the open and, if only to remind her of his young age and devastating innocence, there were little dried remnants of the chocolate he had drank in the corners of his mouth, he was just a child. "Oh Henry," she allowed his forehead to fall against her chest as he held her tightly as though afraid of letting go, "Henry what happened?"

"Perhaps we could talk inside?" Granny spoke for the first time, her voice steady and filled with a kindness Regina had never heard before, not from the stern older woman stood before her, "poor lamb's had a bit of an ordeal today," she held up a large paper bag that neither Regina or Emma had noticed until now, the blonde rubbing soothing circles on the older woman's back as she comforted their son, the permanent frown on her forehead only growing deeper with each of Henry's pained cries. "I brought food, figured you wouldn't have eaten yet." Regina would have laughed at the pointed once over she was given due to her loss of weight were she not too concerned with Henry.

She merely nodded in response and moved aside in order to allow Granny entrance, a small smile was given in thanks to Regina as the old woman passed and a squeeze to Emma's shoulder by way of gratitude for the young woman's strength in all of this had the blonde smiling momentarily. When the blonde turned she found Regina had curled once more into Henry, her eyes closed as she rested her cheek atop his head and allowed him to calm with soothing words and whispers, a mothers touch Emma had always craved when she had been a young child, one she was thankful that Henry had always had.

It was the smell that wafted through the home that had them all perking their heads up, Henry sniffling and wiping at his running nose before pulling back to look at his mother. Her brow was furrowed as she looked at him, her thumbs tracing the sides of his face, her lips pulled into a line tight with concern, her eyes tracing his every feature. "Mom, I-"

"Uh uh," came a voice from the kitchen doorway, "food first, explanations later." All stood slack jawed for a moment as they looked to find the old woman standing in one of Regina's aprons, far too small and certainly too feminine for such a woman. "Well hop to it people, I do have a business to run you know."

* * *

Their granny-made dinner was delicious, she'd brought the burgers and fries that she knew were favoured by biological mother and son. Neither had realised just how hungry they had been until the plates had been set in front of them at the dining table, the smell of beef, fried onions and salty potato sticks of heaven assaulting their senses. Thankfully, Regina thought, Granny had thought better of bringing her such a heavy meal; instead a bowl of homemade chicken broth had been placed in front of her. It was something she had never purchased at the diner and couldn't help but wonder why the woman had made the choice, the look of sadness within grey eyes as she had brushed by her afterwards, a strong hand squeezing her shoulder in a way that felt so achingly maternal that Regina had to wonder...

The soup was hearty, thick and, though she only ate about half, it was certainly delicious.

"Thank you, Eugenia." She spoke quietly, not even looking at the woman as she spoke, certainly not used to giving thanks to anyone other than her son and, more recently, the blonde sitting beside her, hand resting over hers beneath the table and away from prying eyes.

The old woman smiled, knowing the brunette couldn't see it, before looking to the boy fiddling with the last of his fries, stalling the conversation he knew was inevitable. In the past he had been afraid of telling his mother things simply to avoid her cross words and punishments, he had lashed out at her after every one of his rants about good behaviour, had shouted at her, called her unspeakable things and gone against her every wish because he believed he had reason to...he believed that she didn't love him, that he was merely a pawn in her evil scheme to get back at Snow and so, in turn, had told her that he didn't love her either, that she wasn't his real Mom and that he didn't need nor want her...

Slowly he stood from his place, his chair scraping quietly against the floor causing all sets of eyes in the room to focus on him. There was only one gaze he cared about in that moment, only one he needed to but couldn't yet face as he grew closer to her. His heart was pounding something wicked within his chest, a lump already climbing into his throat as the scent of her grew stronger, the scent he'd sought comfort in so many times as a young boy, long before the storybook and tales of revenge, the scent that told him everything was okay, his Mom was there so what was there to be afraid of?

"Mom?" Henry's voice shook as he stopped beside her, his knees brushing against her thighs, his clasped hands coming to rest upon them though he kept his head bowed. He couldn't help but lean into the touch when she brought her free hand up to stroke through his hair, something she'd always done since he could remember. She'd always cared for him, loved him, adored him...even when he was being a brat, being insufferable and hateful...she'd never given up the fight for him but he had her...he'd thrown her away for a model he thought better, the woman sitting beside his mother, a woman who, though she loved him with all her heart and he loved her just as fiercely, could never fully fill the space of Regina, his mother, his caregiver, his protector...never.

"What is it sweetheart?" her voice was gravelly, just as it had been for the past few weeks, filled with emotion though not so weighted by pain anymore...she hadn't healed, she hadn't really even begun to but the light had ignited once more and now it was there, all were going to try to stoke it, to have it grow once more and help her heart to heal. "What's wrong?"

As she turned her body to face him, her legs parting in order to allow him the space to join his body to hers in a fierce hug, the feeling of her arms around him, her face burrowing into his neck as his did to hers, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be at least half as brave as what she had been. "Everyone knows..."

He felt her stiffen slightly though her hold never faltered, he felt the change in the air as Emma's body tensed as though connected to Regina's somehow. Slowly, he loosened his arms in order to allow the brunette to pull back, a frown on her features as dark eyes flickered between his own in order to gain some kind of understanding.

"Henry, I don't..." she began, her breathing quickening increasingly, the hand on her back, the hand of support and soothing doing nothing for her now as she watched the guilt flood Henry's face, "everyone knows what?"

His lower lip trembled as he watched her crumbling once more, her eyes reddening and filling with oncoming tears, never breaking their connected gaze. "They know what he did to you," he practically whispered, the lump claiming what little space was left in his throat, "they know that Jefferson raped you."

 


	15. Chapter 15

_His lower lip trembled as he watched her crumbling once more, her eyes reddening and filling with oncoming tears, never breaking their connected gaze. "They know what he did to you," he practically whispered, the lump claiming what little space was left in his throat, "they know that Jefferson raped you."_

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Emma to calm Henry down and get him upstairs and into bed, his eyes almost painfully sore and dry from the amount of crying he'd done in such a short amount of time. He'd wanted Regina's forgiveness before being taken upstairs, placating words to ease his guilt, a smile, comforting words telling him that everything would be okay and he'd gotten them...from everyone _but_ her.

"She hates me now," he whimpered from his quilt cocoon, he was facing towards his nightstand, the same one on which stood a picture of himself and his mother. There was only one other on display in the house, one taken by Graham a few weeks before he had been given the book, not too long after he'd found out he was adopted. He had felt so betrayed, so wronged and utterly confused. He hadn't known who he was, if the woman he had grown up with hadn't given birth to him, had taken him from his 'real' mother, a woman who  _didn't_ want him...well then...did that mean that he was wrong? That he shouldn't belong to anyone? It was only recently that he was releasing how little blood meant with a heart as strong as his adoptive mother's.

Emma's eyes also fell to the picture beside the bed, a much younger Henry, all chubby cheeks and toothless grins as the picture was taken with him in midair, the space between his little body and Regina's hands almost non-existent, far away enough to give him the allusion of free-falling but close enough to allow nothing to happen to him. A radiant smile lighting up the brunette's face, her dark hair fanned out behind her with the gentle force of the throw "Of course she doesn't."

A salty tear trailed from his nose and fell the short distance to land upon his upper lip, the taste too familiar now as he licked it away, his eyes never leaving the picture. "She couldn't even look at me..."

The blonde's heart dropped within her stomach at her son's words, his little brain able to comprehend that his mother was hurt but still too innocent to understand that sometimes no words were better than some. "She's in pain Henry...she's trying to build herself back up but it's hard for her, you know?" Her brow furrowed in sympathy as he dropped his head heavier into his pillow then, his eyes scrunching shut, they hadn't had the conversation yet, not really...the only mention of Regina's ordeal had been when he had snuck into the house to check on Emma, to ensure she was safe in the brunette's company. "What happened to her..." Emma cursed her voice for breaking when she was trying to comfort her son but how could she help it? The last few weeks had been hell for them all, how Regina was still functioning she didn't know...well, no...she did. It was because of them, because of Henry, because of her and, judging from the care given by a woman who had once shot an arrow straight for Regina's head (or so Emma had once heard), Granny too.

"She's trying to be strong Henry," her hand fell to rub soothing lines along the gangly limb she could just make out beside where she was sitting, "she's trying but sometimes, she needs catching too." Her head tilted as she watched his expression softening slightly, he wouldn't be able to fully understand but god knows he was trying, "do you think you can do that? Can you catch her Henry?"

Dark eyes flickered open slowly at her words, his eyes tracing over the photograph beside his bed once more as he nodded slowly, exhaustion finally starting to catch up with his little body. "Always..." he whispered before his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out with the exception of the odd tear induced hiccup.

* * *

The house was silent save for the sound of the running dish water in the kitchen, Granny stood with her back to the door, the long sleeves of her thick cardigan pushed up to her elbows as she worked at cleaning plates that had hardly been touched. The chair in which Regina had previously sat had been pushed back neatly beneath the granite island, only faint smudges where her fingertips had scraped across the surface could be seen with the reflection of the overhead lights.

Her steps were silent as she backed out of the room, leaving Granny completely unaware of her presence, and made her way towards the living room. Inside stood the form of the once feared Mayor, the great and terrible former Evil Queen, the sight of which used to reduce all to quivering wrecks. Strong shoulders that would bounce with powerful strides were just whispers of a memory, perfectly coiffed dark hair that somehow seemed, in itself, to be intimidating was long gone. Instead stood someone so small, so deflated and so tired...

"What're you thinking about?" Emma whispered softly as she came to stand beside Regina, her eyes falling out over the world outside. The only thing visible being the brunette's front garden, the grass swaying in the light evening breeze, a feeling neither had felt for so long at having been kept inside.

A deep intake of breath had green eyes moving to study a downturned face, a brow furrowed in the woman's struggle to remain open, to push past all of her defences and allow this new freedom of emotion to continue...she needed to, the blonde beside her deserved nothing less. When dark eyes were lifted again, long lashes fluttering against cheeks a couple of times before revealing a steely gaze, Emma remained silent and awaiting, trusting that she would be allowed the knowledge of whatever was going on within Regina's mind.

"I'm thinking that it's time..." her voice was low, the same rasp it had always held was present though no hardness laced the words, a softness remaining whilst in the safety of her home and Emma's company.

The younger woman's brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of Regina's words, she couldn't. "Time for what?" her voice was just as tender, an intimacy carried with it as she reached over to link her pinkie finger with the brunette's, her heart warming when the digit curled around her own.

"Time I faced the world again."

* * *

She'd felt uneasy that night as she lay beside Regina, the woman burrowing into her warmth so tightly still, her need for closeness and comfort still so achingly present. It was to be tomorrow,  _no time like the present;_  Regina had attempted to placate her worries with a forced smile, something that appeared so painful yet so heart-breakingly hopeful at the same time.

They couldn't hide forever, both knew that, it wasn't healthy and it wasn't going to help Regina in her road to healing...it was a necessary step but, Emma thought as she traced lazy circles along the entirety of the brunette's soft arm, was she ready? Were  _they_ ready? She was going to protect Regina with all that she had in her, any who tried to get to the brunette would be taken down immediately...but it was a whole town against the three of them..there was no way she could stop every nasty word from reaching their bubble of safety, it would be physically impossible to stop any from throwing glares of disgust and judgement in Regina's direction and though Granny knew of their plans and had in fact encouraged the move, grey eyes held their own apprehension...she just hoped that it wasn't too soon.

* * *

It was much later, though still early morning, when Emma awoke to find that her chest felt much lighter, her skin much cooler and the space beside her completely empty. "Regina?"

Her heart began beating madly in her chest upon silence being her only response,  _where is she?_ They had fallen asleep and woken together every single day since the attack, Emma had always woken at the same time or if not before the brunette, they had lain together every morning just breathing and preparing for what the day would bring...so where was she?

She attempted to keep her hurried feet quiet as she left the room she now almost thought of as her own as well as Regina's, the halls of a place she now considered home were also silent as she padded along, panic burning hot across her skin as she strained to hear a sound, any kind of sign as to where the brunette wa-

"I did not!"

Relief flooded her soul as she followed the sound of her son's hushed giggle to find a makeshift tent within his room, a bed sheet held up by some kind of pole, or perhaps a baseball bat, in the middle of the room. A lamp placed within the fort was throwing silhouettes against the material, those of Henry and, thankfully, his mother.

Judging by the mass of shadow, it seemed Henry was sitting within Regina's embrace, the moving of what appeared to be her hand above his head suggested that she was stroking through his hair as she always did when needing to comfort him or simply show her affection for him. "You did too!" the blonde had to fight hard not to let out her own teary laugh at the sound of the brunette's, one she was sure she had never heard before and thought she never ever would. It was amazing to hear. "Every night for a whole week you would run to my room and hide under my covers afraid that the witches were coming to suck out your soul, I banned you from watching Hocus Pocus after that and I have never listened to Bette Midler since."

"I simply refuse to believe it," Henry gave back in a tone so reminiscent of his brunette mother that Emma really had to fight to hold her laughter in, the scoff emitted from Regina before she pounced on her son was the only warning the boy got, their shadows growing and shrinking then shaking as they knocked the lamp illuminating them. Henry's giggles still stifled in awareness of the woman both believed to be sleeping still. Regina's low laughter was like medicine for the soul and, as she leaned her head against the doorframe, Emma finally allowed her tears to fall fully, her withheld laughter now turning into hacking sobs that she would not allow to become audible for she would not ruin this moment, this breathtaking, awe inspiring moment that both mother and child  _so_ needed to have. Crying had never felt so good, so cleansing yet now it did...the tears she had fought back upon finding out what had happened to Regina, upon having a breakdown of her own when she had failed to kill the man she had later ordered assassinated...the anguish of those tearing down the woman she was most certain she loved, the pain of having to watch her fall back down each time she built herself up just a little...and now the relief, the sheer relief of hearing happiness within the mansion's four walls once more, the laughter of a mother and son learning to heal, to carry on, to survive, it was nothing short of miraculous in Emma's eyes.

The tousling and giggles ceased after a while, though the figures did not sit up once more. From what she could see, through her blurred vision, it appeared Regina was now hovering above Henry, her head downcast as she was no doubt studying the thing she loved most in the world, her true Savior in life.

"Can we sleep in here tonight Mama?"

The blonde's hand came up to rest over her mouth at the title...or more term of endearment, more tears escaping her eyes as she allowed them to fall closed in revelling. Somehow, even though coming from a pre-teen, it didn't sound juvenile, it simply sounded right and, if the emotional thickness within Regina's voice when she answered was anything to go by, it meant the world to her.

"Of course we can baby."

And it was when the sound of a soft kiss being pressed to Henry's forehead, before the two arranged themselves comfortably together within the safety of their fort and allowed themselves to drift off together with whispers of love, that Emma lowered herself to the thick carpeted room just short of the bed sheet and allowed her own eyes to close, content with the knowledge that maybe, just maybe, things were going to be okay...

 


	16. Chapter 16

She arched her back from the floor as she rose, her eyes still closed, her brow furrowed with the tightness of her muscles, all seemingly breathing out in relief as she stretched out. The sound that came from her lips was most certainly half yawn; half mewl followed by a satisfied groan when her body fell into blissful relaxation. Green eyes blinked open slowly, golden light bathed over her skin, the carpet beneath her lightened in its glow as she attempted to fully wake up. There was a niggling feeling at the back of her mind, something she should be aware of, should be remembering...

"Shh..." came a hushed whisper from the hallway, "you're going to wake her"

"Yes but she needs to be conscious in order to eat Henry," came an equally hushed reply that had Emma smiling wildly in preparation, "I'm aware of your shared talents when it comes to consuming food but I believe even that would be a push."

Henry chuckled softly at his mother's teasing, their voices becoming louder as they grew nearer to the room. "But it's supposed to be breakfast in bed" he seemed to whine though with no real complaint behind it, the shift in the home's atmosphere seeming to instil a semblance of hope within them all.

"It would help if she were in a bed to begin with Henry," there was a soft touch of amusement within Regina's voice as she replied, the gentleness of it had Emma's smile almost painfully wide as she lowered herself slowly back down to the ground, clearly the two wanted it to be a surprise, "and not laid out like some household pet on the ground." From the volume of their whispers, it seemed that they had finally come to the doorway of Henry's room, the prickling on the back of her neck confirming her suspicions that she was being watched.

It was quiet for a moment before the young boy spoke once more, concern lacing his voice as he looked his birth mother over, "do you think she actually slept there all night?"

A deep sigh was emitted from the brunette no doubt standing in a similar position of study beside him, Emma almost smiled at the image of Regina's arms crossed over her chest, a frown of disapproving colouring her features, biting words aching to be released...but that was the old Regina, the old Mayor, Emma's enemy...she was different now, gentler, kinder...Emma's...there wasn't a word for what she was to the blonde, not yet at least but it was certainly more than a simple Mayor, Queen and no where even close to the region of enemy. "When it comes to your mother Henry," a swell of adoration flooded through the 'sleeping' blonde at the title given to her by the woman who had fought to keep it to herself, "nothing surprises me anymore."

If she hadn't spent a childhood learning how to keep herself quiet when she needed to, learning to school her reactions into ones so subtle that none would pick up on them, she would have gasped at the sensation that overtook her then. The feeling of weightlessness was disconcerting for a moment, her equilibrium thrown completely as she was lifted from the ground, remembering to allow her limbs to fall weak at the last moment. The smell of vanilla and something completely Regina seemed to be caressing her, filling her, satisfying her as she was moved towards Henry's bed.

It was even harder, once she was lowered onto the impossibly soft quilt that lay upon her son's bed, to stop herself from jumping up and running to Regina's aid at the sound of Henry's concerned voice. "Are you okay Mom? You look a little pale..."

"I'm fine," no alarm bells pinged at the brunette's reply, she was telling the truth it seemed, "it's been a while it seems..." and it had. In all honesty she couldn't really recall the last time she had used an excessive amount of magic and, the thought that had haunted her ever since the night of Jefferson's attack, the night she had been sure she would die cold and alone within the walls of her self-made prison, was...why hadn't she used magic to stop him? She had the power to snap his neck with a simple snap of her fingers but...well, he had known that and perhaps that was why he chose the assault he did. A simple physical assault was something she could handle, could bounce back from and keep her wits about her during...no, he needed a way to immobilise her with means other than the magic he did not posses. He needed assurance that he could bring out the young, helpless girl he had once known, the same girl he had held through her tears, the same wounds marking her body that told of her marriage to the King. Jefferson had known of her ordeal and had used the knowledge to his own twisted advantage, it didn't take a psychiatrist to see that much.

She'd had the same conversation over many nights spent with Emma, the blonde's own tears falling when Regina had described what she went through, the younger woman's jaw set as she held Regina's shaking body, promises to never let her go, to never let her fall that fell on deaf ears in the beginning yet now were like the brunette's life raft, her safety net and the way she was able to keep herself grounded in the present, the safety of the home she was in and the people she held dear within it.

It was as she continued along this train of thought, her eyes still on the slumbering form of the Sheriff that she felt the same strange fluttering within her heart, a sensation that had begun creeping in slowly yet had been unidentifiable as of yet...though now...

"Henry, will you fetch me a glass of water from downstairs please?"

The boy must have only nodded his reply for only seconds later Emma heard the shuffling of little feet followed by movement from the doorway, the sound of something, her breakfast tray perhaps, being placed upon a surface followed by a slight breeze moving over her as the bed dipped with Regina's weight beside her. Her skin prickled with the closeness of the brunette's position, tickling deliciously when a lean finger began tracing features she believed to be relaxed in sleep.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you..." came the small whisper from above, the emotion within was enough to have her heart clenching within her chest as she fought to remain completely still, it was clear Regina needed this moment. "You...what you did Emma, what you've  _done..._ for Henry and for...for me...I didn't understand it at first, I thought I was dead, I was gone and it was over..." hot tears thudded against the mattress beside the blonde's head as the brunette began speaking words she had never planned to let out, "but then you brought me back, you healed me and you didn't even know you were doing it. You are far too good for me Emma," she breathed out, her hand opening out to cup the younger woman's cheek, "far too good, too kind, too...just so much more than I deserve and should be allowed to have in my life after...well, after everything. Yet here you are, here you are sleeping on the hard floor at night to give me time with my...no,  _our_ son but being close enough should I need you...I think we both know by now that I always need you, I always will need you and Emma, I know I said I didn't think I could, that I didn't think I would be able to let you into my heart...well, we all know how much you like to listen to me don't we know," she chuckled softly, before leaning down to whisper into the ear visible to her, "I love you."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Emma asked as they stood on the road outside Granny's diner, Regina in the middle of both her and Henry. They'd had to turn back once when the fear of a panic attack had begun to creep upon them, Regina's breaths short and sharp as people passed by, kind smiles on their faces, pity clear in their eyes.

_"_ _I don't think I can do this..."_

_"_ _Well then, you have a choice Regina," Emma began, her hand rubbing soothing lines up and down a trench covered upper arm, "you can either turn back and wait until you feel ready, or you can trust that your son and I will do all in our power to keep you safe and away from harm."_

_Teary eyes turned to find green and brown staring steadily back at her, the understanding of her fear evident in both almost had her agreeing to the first option yet it was the belief in both that had her remaining where she stood, had her breathing evening out somewhat as her son's small hand slipped into her own, the smile on his face nothing but loving. Slowly she nodded, her eyes closing momentarily, one last tear slipping out before Emma wiped it away, knowing in her eyes as she led them all forward once more._

Dark eyes swept over the building that had somehow become the heart of Storybrooke, the meeting place for any and all. Through streaked windows she could just make out the forms of the Charmings, Emma having alerted them of the plan the previous night. The subject of Jefferson's death on hold for the moment, more important things coming to the surface at the minute, Granny could be seen at the counter, her eyes down as she looked over her paperwork, a small glance at the door every now and again being the only sign of concern that Regina saw in the long moments standing outside.

She was somewhat content to stand outside and simply watch the people inside from her own little area of momentary safety until the rumble of a hungry stomach brought her out of her little bubble. Her eyes instantly fell to the boy on her right, his eyebrows raised in amused offence as he shook his head. "Don't look at me!"

It was as she turned to find a slightly red-faced Emma did Regina laugh, unrestrained as she momentarily forgot their whereabouts. "Was our breakfast not good enough for you Miss Swan?" the brunette teased, her shoulder nudging the blonde's beside her.

It had been with great difficulty, when Henry had returned to his room that morning with a glass of water for his mother, that Emma had forced her tears away and attempted a natural awakening as was possible. In all honesty she simply wanted to climb out of the window and onto the rooftops in order to simply let all of her happiness out...she was loved, she was wanted and she was loved. Regina loved her...Regina's heart was healing enough to allow love in...things could be okay...things were going to be okay.

"It was perfectly satisfactory thank you very much but," she lifted the arm not linked with the brunette's in order to look at her watch, "it is now lunch time and I need me some food."

"You are insatiable."

Both mothers mouths fell open at Henry's nonchalant statement, his features seemingly impassive until Regina caught the pink hue beginning to tinge his little cheeks. At both stares, he turned to look up as indifferently as possible, his head held high and eyebrows raised with an attempted superiority that was so much his brunette mother that Emma couldn't stop the swell of pride that rose within her at the sight. "Yes, I know big words."

"You most certainly do my little prince," Regina beamed down at him, lowering herself to place a tender kiss to his temple, glad when he leaned into the contact, something he would have rejected not too long ago. It was only when she had raised herself up fully once more, linked her fingers through her son's and pulled her arm out of Emma's grasp only to hold her hand out in invitation and a silent plea for strength, which the blonde instantly gave by lacing their fingers together, did Regina feel like she could possibly do this. All ignored the trembling undertone of the brunette's words and only held on tighter to her shaking limbs as she inhaled, let out a shuddered breath and gave one small squeeze to her loved one's hands before starting forward and heading towards the door of the diner. "Let's eat shall we."

 


	17. Chapter 17

_It's okay,_  she thought,  _this is completely okay…_

Her stomach was churning with both the smell of the food before her, a simple chicken salad baguette was upon her own plate, completely untouched save for the corner of lettuce she had tore off with every intention of eating, every intention. There was also the building of something else, a disconcerting prickling creeping over her skin, the hairs on her arms raising as she shivered involuntarily though, with her son and her…Emma having stripped themselves of their coats, comfortable in the warmth of the diner, her own coat remained as did the chill from outside.

_I'm fine,_  her heart rate was increasing more and more as did the tightness within her chest, the sense that somehow she wasn't doing it right, that she'd forgotten how to breathe properly.  _I'm fine._

Snow and Charming sat opposite her, opposite them. Regina, Henry and Emma pressed tightly together on one side and, though she felt too…well, too everything, she was glad for that, for the feeling of her son beside her, sandwiched between his mothers, a laugh escaping him at one of his grandfather's joke, some silly line that in a different situation would have both Emma and Henry groaning, Snow's eyes rolling and Regina loathe to remain in the presence of her enemies…former enemies…now though, in a time when she was still too weak to comfort her own son, it had her grateful to them, grateful for their tact.

Her eyes closed as her head buzzed, a somehow thick cloying feeling settling over her as her leg bounced beneath the table, the one closest to the wall in order to keep from knocking into Henry, to keep him from knowing of her continued weakness in a time when he thought her to be doing so well. Stop being so idiotic, she scolded herself internally, the sounds of conversation around her were quietening though somehow she knew it was merely her own mind, she was beginning to lose the battle with herself. Her eyes fell shut as she tried a deep breath through her nose, the exhalation shuddered and somewhat audible apparently as the eyes of her son fell upon her, her own eyes snapping open at the feel of his on her. She didn't look though, could only force a reassuring smile before grabbing at her cutlery, cutting a small piece of sandwich from the baguette bringing it to her lips, knowing she wouldn't be able to stomach it but needing the distraction, the display of normalcy to hold off her son's concerns…but before she could even move the food towards her mouth, a hand on her wrist stopped her, the touch gentle, fingers soft as they opened out her hand and allowed the sandwich to fall back onto the plate.

Little fingers moved along her arm, pushing the fabric of her coat, moving it lower before allowing it to spring back into place as he brought her arm back down beneath the table, let his fingers slip between hers as he held his mother's hand on his lap, used his other to cradle the back of it. He looked away, back to his grandparents, easy smile back on his face, no attention drawn to Regina though her chest seemed to loosen, her breathing somewhat easier and head clearer at the feel of him, his love seeping into her skin. It should have pleased her, had her elated at having his affections, his care…but it only served to remind her of why…he had only come back to her, had only stuck around because she was hurt and that was not what she wanted, not how it was supposed to go.

She had been working towards her own recovery of their relationship, had been working to deserve him again, she wanted to deserve him again. She didn't want it to happen this way and while she couldn't say she wasn't grateful for his presence, his grounding strength and faith in her recovery, she just wished it hadn't happened under these circumstances…then there was Emma and that, whatever it was, was something she just could not think about right now, not with the feeling of anxiety still attempting to take over her body, the thoughts of self-loathing and self-deprecation trying to break her already crumbling wall of defence and have her limp and lifeless on the floor, never wanting to get up again. She couldn't allow it.

She'd whispered love into the woman's ear, allowed her heart to rule her head and could only thank whatever higher power there was that Emma had been sleeping, that she hadn't been conscious enough to shrink away from her, to run even because that's what she should do…run, run as far away from Regina as was possible and deign to never look back.

* * *

"I think that went well," the blonde commented lightly as they stepped through into the foyer of the mansion, the domesticity and normalcy of coming here, knowing this place to be home was not lost on Emma, nor was the change in Regina's manner for that matter, "don't you?"

Henry's hand was still within hers, the boy having never let go the whole walk home, even choosing to give his grandparents a one armed hug in favour of keeping contact with Regina, an action that had her heart melting and her stomach dropping…would he ever look at her as he had before? As his mother and not something damaged, broken…

"I believe so," Regina gave back, voice almost void of any emotion though something within it had her son looking up to her, his eyes roaming over her face, searching.

Her smile was tight, an echo of those she had learned to perfect so long ago in order to simply survive in a world where emotions meant nothing, when a person's feelings did not come into it…especially hers. She could practically feel Emma's confusion reaching across the distance between her and she couldn't blame the woman. To all the world she had seemed happy, content with their afternoon venture but inside…inside she was burning.

"If you'll excuse me" was all she gave as she untangled her fingers from Henry's, held back the tears burning in her throat, choking her, drew her lips tight to stop the trembling and lingered in the soft press of her mouth to Henry's forehead. Breathing him in was a mistake, allowing the smell of him to envelope her was almost torture as a sob threatened to rip from her…she could break down upstairs, could succumb to the suffocating depths of the despair vying to grasp her once more. The hand he had raised to rest upon her arm slid off slowly, reluctantly as she slipped away and began her descent on the stairs towards her sanctuary, a place she should have never left.

"Let her go, kid." Emma's grasp was strong on his arm as she caught him in his movement to follow Regina upstairs, looking up he found her to be watching the woman as well, taking in the uncharacteristic slump of her shoulders, the heavy air around her form.

"Don't let her fall Emma."

* * *

It is to quiet sobs that the blonde nears the bedroom, had it only been 5 minutes since she had watched Regina climb the stairway then surprise would be absent, but it had been 5 hours. Henry and herself had distracted themselves from the aching desire to be close to the brunette by flicking through pointless television shows centred around a domestic normalcy that neither felt anywhere near close to at the moment. It was with a deep sigh that Henry had pulled himself up and out of his chair, his thoughts and his anxiety about his mother's well being, placed a kiss upon Emma's cheek and took himself to bed, a soft call of I love you Mom before disappearing into his own room.

The blonde had taken her time clearing away practically untouched glasses, plates from their morning food, just usual every day stuff that was so jarringly simple in a household that was anything but. Downstairs, with the resting buzz of the coffee machine, the sounds of her moving and the thickness of the ceiling above her head, she could hear nothing that suggested Regina's consciousness, she had assumed the woman to be sleeping off the stress of that day…but up here, with only a partially shut door as a barrier, she could hear how wrong she had truly been.

The small knock of warning as she entered went unheard by the woman curled so tightly within the tangled mess of sheets that still needed cleaning, changing but they smelt of them…of their unity, their closeness over the past few weeks. Emma was always loathe to replace it with the new smell of laundry detergent but she had and would have to again.

"Regina?"

The sobs quietened as much as the woman was able, her breathing heavy, breaths shuddered as small whimpers broke through every now and again though Regina said nothing, made no move nor coherent sound as Emma neared her bedside. Dark hair stuck to the pillow beneath her head, black smudges from the mascara she had applied shakily this morning, an attempt at looking more alive than she felt, stained the sheet she held to her face, damp spots marring the material though the blonde could only look at the eyes so dark, so swollen with tears that were looking up at her now.

"Why are you here?"

Green eyes blinked in surprise at, not only the question Regina asked but, the tinge of something else entirely to her words, a tinge of bitterness.

"I…wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed pretty-"

"That's not what I meant."

And she knew that, Emma knew it well enough in the cadence of her sentence, the searching in eyes hardening, intimidating even when the rest of the woman was hiding beneath a thin sheet like a child having been scolded by a parent, a teenager brooding over a lost love…but she was so much more than any of those stereotypes, so much more.

"Because I want to be."

"Because you  _have_  to be" Regina gave back, gaze unwavering as she watched the blonde's brow furrow, defences beginning to kick in, chivalry outweighing truth.

Her head began to shake before the denial left her lips, "that's not tr-"

"Tell me Emma," the brunette moved to sit up then, dark trails left untouched as they continued their path down her cheeks, tears still spilling from unblinking eyes. There was a thickness to the room, one that had Emma's heart beating strangely within her chest, anxiety rolling within her stomach as it continued to drop. This wasn't Regina, not her Regina anyway…"would you have stayed if I hadn't been raped?"

The word had bile rising within her throat, her eyes falling tightly shut as her jaw clenched, anger still so raw burning within her.

"The answer is no," the brunette supplied, her voice altering with the thickness of her throat, "because," her anger was failing now, the same bitter truth burning like acid across her skin, "there is no reason for you to…either of you."

And the truth was out. The stinging, biting, burning truth that had Emma's mouth dropping slack, green eyes opening to find the complete belief Regina had invested in that thought. "That's what you think?" she watched brown eyes widening almost imperceptibly though the brunette attempted to hide her confusion at Emma's response, "you think I'm here out of necessity?"

"No, I  _know_  you're here out of necessity. Your genetic need to fix people, to help people…that useless desire to fix what is broken." It was practically a whisper, a scowl pulling at features looking far less gaunt these past weeks though still the haunting remained, the dark circles beneath her eyes that Emma was working at ridding her of…

"You're right," she gave back, her throat tightening at the way Regina's eyes fell closed, solitary tears falling in resignation down her cheeks. "I am here out of necessity." With dark eyes closed, she didn't see the hand that Emma had reaching down into her tank top in order to pull out the chain that once held a keychain given to her by the man she had thought to have been the love of her life yet knew with complete certainty that it wasn't the case, that the woman before her held far more of her heart than any ever had. Dark eyes didn't even open when the mattress dipped with the added weight of the blonde beside her, their knees just a hair away from touching. "A necessity that I have never been able to understand, even now…" she reached for Regina's hand, glad when the woman didn't pull away, merely flexed her fingers somewhat before thinking better of taking it back. It was a move so similar to Henry's earlier that it had the brunette's heart clenching, throat bobbing as she swallowed hard on the emotions clawing their way up her throat.

Her brow was furrowed as, in no way similar to Henry, Emma pulled her arm towards her, used a hand to outstretch Regina's fingers before leading it to the pendant now hanging on the chain around her neck.

The gasp that filled the room was followed by questioning eyes moving to where her hand lay upon the blonde's chest, the trinket beneath filling her with utter confusion as she revealed the object. "But…why?"

Tears filled Emma's eyes as she placed her own hand around the intricately designed silver button she had threaded onto the chain almost the instant after finding it, the same button she had witnessed falling from the same blazer Regina had favored during their time in Neverland. "It's where I first realised just how much I needed you…" her tears fell with the emotions creasing the brunette's face, the same emotions she knew to be mirrored across her own as Regina looked up at her with such vulnerability. "How much I  _need_  you Regina…so yeah, I am here out of necessity," she whispers as she leans in closer to the woman practically trembling with her mixture of feelings, "but it is only my necessity to be near you Regina…you are my necessity," she lifts a hand to lay over the skin of the brunette's chest, a heart pounding frantically beneath her palm, " _this_  is my necessity."

"Emma…" Regina breathes, the hot air of her breath tickling at fair skin, blonde strands moving ever so gently as green eyes found dark within the dim light of the room, "kiss me."

 


End file.
